Las miniaventuras arrancadas de los Arrancars
by Ryunna-san y Yunna-san
Summary: -Antes Lo que pasa en Las Noches se queda en Las Noches-Las miles de aventuras que solamente pasan en Las Noches. El verano y sus consecuencias... Aizen planea una competencia 'amistosa' entre los arrancars.¿Podran sobrevivir a las ideas de su lider?
1. Lo que sea por Aizensama

**Bueno bueno, he vuelto con otro fiction, planeo hacerlo un one-shot pero dependerá de ustedes si es que tiene mas capítulos , sin mas preámbulos aquí les dejo el fic. Desconozco si alguien tuvo esta idea**

**Disclaimer:** Bleach no me pertenece, y si lo hiciese el ichiruki hace tiempo seria oficial tanto haci que habria una parda de niñatos con pelos negros y naranjas unos con flequillos y otros con ceños fruncidos.

**

* * *

**

**TODO SEA POR AIZEN-SAMA**

Erauna mañana normal en las noches hasta que Aizen tuvo la brillante idea de alimentar a sus hambrientos arrancars nada mas ni nada menos que con unos TOMATES!!!!!!!!, para esta "gran misión" llamo a su mas fiel discípulo Ulquiorra

-Me gustan los tomates!!, Ulquiorra reparte los tomates de mi granja, a todos los arrancars de las noches - dijo Aizen sentado cómodamente en su trono mientras jugaba con un tomate

-...- Ulquiorra se inclino en el suelo - como usted ordene Aizen-sama -

Y así Ulquiorra se dirigió a cumplir la "gran misión" encomendada por Aizen. Mientras caminaba se encontró con su primera victima Barragan.

-Viejo prueba un tomate - Ulquiorra decia muy desafiante mientras le mostraba un tomate - Aizen-sama lo ordena -

Y le entrego un tomate el cual probo de un mordisco

-Mmm...esta rico... - masticaba mas rapido -¿como dijiste que se llamaba? -

-Tomate - dijo cortante y se fue

Estaba caminando en las noches y se encontro con el desafortanado de cabeza de vidrio Aaroniero. El cual estando aun lejos uso el sonido para abrir su casco e introdujo unos tomates en ahi.

-QUE DEMONIOS ME HICISTE!!! - grito muy alterado el noveno espada

-Ordenes de Aizen-sama -

-A MI QUE ------ ME IMPORTA LO QUE DIGA ESE METROSEXUAL!!! - estaba volteando para ver donde estaba pero habia utilizado el sonido para desaparecer antes de que gritara

En su búsqueda se encontró con el plantador de tomates Yammy el cual le saludo la mano, mientras se secaba el sudor le dijo

-Mas tomates de parte de Aizen-sama - y le entrego un carretilla repleta de tomates.

Al ver tantos tomates se acordo de la humana, se dirigio a su habitacion con un plato de tomates cortados

-Ah! muchas gracias Ulquiorra-kun, estos tomates previenen el cáncer y ayudara mucho mi colon - recibió con mucha alegría los tomates, mientras Ulquiorra salio y trajo mas tomates, y mas, y mas, y mas... y como todos sabemos todo en exceso cansa

Al ver que la humana se habia desmayado con tantos tomates salio de su cuarto y se fue a buscar mas arrancars

Y encontró a Luppi en el comedor comiendo un delicioso spaghetti con carne

-Ponle tomate!!! - le mostró un suculento tomate a lo que Luppi vio asqueado

-¿Y si me niego? -

-Sufriras las concecuencias - decia con que hasta Byakuya le daría miedo y le puso el tomate en la mesa

-...- trago saliva y se lo comio de un bocado

Mientras salia del comedor se encontro con Cirucci que tenia una pizza en la mano le mostró un tomate con una cara amenazadora lo cual le asusto y tomo el tomate sin decir nada

Por extrañas circunstancias se encontró con Nell e hizo un trato si le hacia caballito comia un tomate

-Nell quiere un tomate!!! - decía emocionada de tanta emocion se transformo en su version adulta y se calleron ambos

Despues del incidente continuo con su busqueda

*-*-*En otro lado*-*-*

Grimmjow y Szayel hacian planes para no comer los "tomates" mientras murmuraban

-No comere esa basura -decia Grimmjow mientras comia una papa

-No me gusta el tomate - Szayel cogia con un tenedor una salchicha

*-*-*Volviendo con Ulquiorra*-*-*

Estaba siendo obligado a admirar muy de cerca los musculos de Yammy

-El cultivo de tomates de tomates mas saca mas musculatura - Yammy ponia mas cerca sus pectorales

Ulquiorra saliendo de la extraña situación se paseo por las habitaciones de los ex-capitanes de los cuales solo encontro a Gin diciendo

-Este es el mejor plan nunca me encontrara -

-Ya lo hize - un escalofrio recorrio la espalda de nuestro ex-capitan -Tu tambien deberías de comer tomates -

-Demonios - musito Gin

Despues paso a las fracciones de Halibel

-Tomates para todas!!! - cada vez decía de una forma mas maníaca lanzado tomates a todas, mientras ellas corrian y Apache le gritaba

-IMBECIL SUN-SUN ES ALERGICA A LOS TOMATES - y de la nada aparecio Halibel le agarro del cuello y le dijo

-Deja en paz a mis farcciones, Emoboy - mientras las se escondian y consolaban a Sun-Sun

(Unos 5 minutps despues)

Encontro a Grimmjow y Szayel

-Los estaba buscando - decia mientras jugaba con el tomate - Ahora tragatelo-

-MALDICION - gritaron al unisono, y le arrojo el tomate en la boca a Grimmjow

-Tu tambien - y tambien le lanzo en la boca a Szayel

Por mera coincidencia Nnoitrora y su fraccion estaban pasando por ahí, Ulquiorra intento "atacar" a Nnoitrora pero ...

-NNOITRORA-SAMA NOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!! - Tesla hizo de escudo y recibio el "golpe letal" que le dejo inconsciente, luego hizo lo mismo con Nnoitrora, se canso de amenazar y los noqueo con tomates a todos empezando con Stark mientras Lilynette veia atonita

Acercandose a nosotros dijo les toca a ustedes y tiro un tomate que dejo manchada la camara

Otro dia normal en Las Noches

Mientras tanto lejos de ahi Yammy y Aizen se secaban el sudor diciendo

-La nueva cosecha esta lista -

* * *

**Que les parecio esta aventura de Ulquiorra, si queren mas de estas aventuras diganmelo con una review y no solo hare de Ulquiorra si no tambiem de otros pero mande un review**


	2. Las maravillas de la internet

**Muchas gracias por sus reviews que me animan a continuar esta descabellada historia, gracias a los que me dejan review que son como dosis de droga (no me dejen sin ella NOOO...), gracias los que me agregaron como historia favorita, blablabla...**

**Lily-chan (tienes toda la razón lo saque de ese vídeo, es que ni bien lo vi quise hacerlo*¬***** para los que quieran ver el video ****.com/watch?v=WWLrzb2NNqQ****)**

**noogirly (aunque ya lo sabes te lo repetiré "golpe letal" es cuando alguien te tira un golpe, en este caso tomatazo y te quedas inconsciente)**

**TiTru (gracias por apoyarme, de verdad muchas gracias)**

**Disclaimer:** Bleach no me pertenece le pertenece al casi Dios Tite Kubo-sama, yo solo escribo por diversión

**LAS MARAVILLAS DE LA INTERNET (CHAT, COMPRAS, JUEGOS, ETC) Y EL ASALTO A LA CAJA FUERTE DE AIZEN**

Orihime POV

Después de haberme quedado inconsciente 2 días por una supuesta "intoxicación por comer mucho tomate", me dio mucha hambre y lo último que quería comer era un tomate me escabullí de la enfermería para buscar algo de comida, la habitación de Aizen-san estaba abierta, me imagine que como era el rey de Las Noches debe de tener mucha comida.

— ¿Una laptop? - dije con mucha rareza al encontrar esa laptop

—Humana - un escalofrió recorrió mi cuerpo al escuchar a Ulquiorra-kun — Que haces en el cuarto de Aizen-sama - estaba desenfundando su espada

—Ah...como...decirlo...yo...yo - mi cuerpo no dejaba de temblar — solo buscaba comida, por favor dame cualquier cosa menos tomates - le suplique lo cual me pareció patético

—Tomates...humana...como tú te quedaste inconsciente por 2 días es lógico que no sepas la desgracia que ocurrió - guardo su espada

— ¿Que paso? -

—Ese mismo día, en la noche, unas personas destruyeron el campo de cultivo de Aizen-sama, eso lo dejo muy dolido y tomo mediadas drásticas - cuando termino de hablar saque la conclusión que las verdaderas víctimas habían destruido ese maldito campo de tomates, les doy gracias por eso pero al mismo tiempo pensé que medidas habrán tomado con mis salvadores

-Humana - si voz sonaba amenazante

—H-hai - fue lo único que pude articular

—Quieres comida - asentí con la cabeza - Iré a traerla - se fue utilizando... etto... ¿como se llamaba? ... ah sí sonido

—Gracias Ulquiorra-kun - le sonreí por el gesto

Ulquiorra POV

Esa humana requiere de mucho cuidado, pero ¿fue buena idea dejarla en el cuarto de Aizen-sama?, suspire por no saber el motivo por el cual me sentía un tanto inseguro. Cuando llegue a la cocina recogí una de las miles pizzas que dejo Cirucci

—Creo que aun son comestibles - me retire después de recoger una caja de pizza, cuando llegue vi a al humana HACIENDO QUE...

—Humana creo que esta sobreentendido que cuando estás en un cuarto ajeno, en especial al de Aizen-sama no se toca nada - esta desenfundando mi espada pero me di cuenta que ella no me hacía caso y solo suspiraba mientras veía esa extraña pantalla

—Kurosaki-kun no está en línea - suspiro otra vez, además que tiene ese shinigami de pacotilla que no te... mejor me callo antes de hablar estupideces, guarde mi espada y me acerque a ella

—Humana que haces - le dije y se asusto

—Ah... eras tú Ulquiorra-kun- cerro esa extraña caja - sabes la verdad yo no tenía idea que en Las Noches hubiera Internet - me sonrió

—Humana ¿qué es eso? -

—Jejeje, esto es una laptop y si es que tienes Internet puedes navegar en sitios muy divertidos o también chatear -

— ¿Internet? ¿Chatear? humana estas bien - me acerque a su rostro para medirle la temperatura al mismo tiempo que se su cara se sonrojo

—¡¡¡¡Q-QUE ESTAS HACIENDO!!!! -me aparto de ella

—Asegurarme que no estás enferma, eso sería muy problemático -

—Y-ya veo - estaba muy ruborizada - acércate te enseñare - yo a petición de ella me acerque y me explico paso a paso lo que se tiene que hacer con la Internet

Grimmjow POV

En serio después de haber destruido el campo de tomates, ese tacaño de Aizen nos redujo las raciones de comidas, pero según yo hice una buena acción, ahora me vengare de el por eso decidí ir a su cuarto robar el Hōgyoku o algo de valor. QUE ESTÁN VIENDO MIS OJOS EL EMO DE ULQUIORRA ESTA CON ESA HUMANA JAJAJA AHORA SI ME DIVERTIRÉ

— ¿Que están haciendo? - pregunte con un obvio sarcasmo

—Viendo la Internet - me contestaron casi ignorándome, esto no se queda así nadie recalco NADIE ignora al gran y maravilloso Grimmjow Jeaguerjaques me las van a pagar y me acerque a ella y vi

-Q-que es eso - simplemente mis ojos no querían creer - eso como puede ser posible - era sencillamente imposible - las...las peleas se viven - (para los que no sepan Grimmjow estaba viendo un juego de roleo)

—Dijiste algo - me pregunto la humana con su estúpida voz

—Déjalo es un ignorante que no sabe nada de estas cosas - ¿perdón? me llamo ignorante a mí la máxima representación de la superioridad

—Ya déjalo Ulquiorra-kun tu tampoco sabias hasta hace poco lo que era la Internet - JAJAJA me partí en risas después del comentario de la humana pero luego me pregunto si quería jugar

—Ulquiorra-kun apártate un momento para que Grimmjow-san pueda jugar - o si emoboy ves que tu chica me prefiere me reí a mis adentros - ahora coloca tu mano aquí - me dijo y me empezó a explicar cómo debía de hacer cada ataque en qué consistía el juego y cosas por el estilo... cuando moví mi brazo de repente sentí algo suave (ustedes ya saben jujuju) al mismo tiempo que un aura asesina por detrás cuando voltee descubrí de quien era esa presencia

Orihime POV

Después de enseñarle a jugar Grimmjow-san, Ulquiorra-kun se comporto muy raro con él, al mismo tiempo que venían mas y mas espadas y arrancars, que se peleaban por tener la laptop hasta que...

—¡¡¡Ya dejen de comportarse como animales!!! - gritaron Barragan-san y Halibel-san -Humana no hay una forma de repartir estas "laptops" en Las Noches para que nadie tenga este en estas situaciones tan vergonzosas - pienso que aun no entienden el concepto de laptop

—Humana hay forma - desvainan sus espadas todos los espadas, ¿por qué a mí?

-S-si hay forma...solo... - me detuve al hablar - necesitamos pedir más laptops ¿alguien sabe la cuenta de Aizen-san? - pregunte más calmada, todos se pusieron a pensar y entonces...

—Un mensaje - dije al escuchar el clásico sonido cuando fuimos a revisar decía:

_"Su cuenta se encuentra vencida, por favor si desea renovarla haga clic aquí"_

—L-la encontramos - dije con una gota en la cabeza, posiblemente me hubiera quedado así pero...

—Ejem, humana ahora que tienes la cuenta - se paró un segundo Barragan-san -podrías empezar con los preparativos

—H-hai - respondí, pedí como unas 10 laptops para los espadas-san...hum...siento que olvido algo AH! pensé -etto...estamos en el Hueco Mundo ¿verdad? - todos me miraron con una cara de no es obvio

—Humana cuanto IQ tienes - me pregunto Szael-san

—Casi 100 - le conteste sonriendo pero luego me di cuenta que ese no es el caso - si estamos en el Hueco Mundo no podrán traer las laptops - al terminar de decir eso los deje en medio shock, ¿creo que no lo pensaron? - pero podemos solucionarlo...etto...etto... ¡ya se! —Ulquiorra-kun por que no abres una garganta en la tienda y... les pedimos las laptops…que les parece –

—No está nada mal humana, por fin dices algo coherente –creo que Barragan-san me está diciendo tonta — Ahora vayan, vayan - ¿Me está echando?

—Humana ya escuchaste, nos retiramos –

—H-hai – da igual mientras pueda estar con Ulquiorra-kun… ¿q-que estoy pensando a…a…mi…me gusta…Kurosaki-kun…o…no?

Szael POV

—Por fin nos deshicimos de esa humana – al fin ya era hora

—Fue la mejor opción que tomamos – Por fin la vieja cabra de Barragan y la sexy de Halibel están de mi lado, Lucky

—Veremos si les dan las laptops jajaja – que horrible risa tiene Grimmjow, no se compara con mi hermosísima y llena de gracia que es mi risa

—Ya volvimos – No…no puede ser verdad —fue demasiado fácil sacar las laptops solo basto que Ulquiorra-kun les hablara y nos dieron las 10 – la humana volvió y con las laptops maldito Ulquiorra ¡¿por qué la ayudas?! ¡¿Por qué?!

—Ahora cada uno de los espada-san vengan por su laptop – Por lo menos ahora tenemos las laptops y la humana repartió a cada uno de nosotros una laptop diciendo "esto es para Aaroniero-san" y así consecutivamente

—Humana les diste a todos – Ulquiorra ¿acaso no nos ves con laptops? Que estúpido que eres

—Claro Ulquiorra-kun – y aquí van…es la nueva y más reciente pareja…hay me dan asco mejor me voy a mi cuarto tengo cosas mejores cosas que hacer que (censurado) de todos modos todos ya se están yendo

Orihime POV

Me siento algo sola en la habitación de Aizen-san creo que iré a ver lo que están haciendo los espadas–san y los arrancars-san ¡vamos Inoue Orihime! , empezare con la habitación de Stark-san

****************En la habitación de Stark****************

Stark-san tiene una habitación parecida a la mía solo que…

—Lilynette, Lilynette haz lo que te dije – me parece o Stark-san esta rogando a Lilynette-chan

—¡¡¡YA CALLATE!!! No ves que estoy hablando con unas personas, te entiendo te entiendo el mío es igual se duerme mucho, somos como almas gemelas Nanao, Toushiro– etto…Lilynette-chan esta chateando con…

—, , pide mis almohadas son las más suavecitas y confortables del mundo – los adultos son un poco raros

—¡¡¡PARA QUE!!! ¡¡¡PARA QUE SIGAS DURMIENDO!!! ¡¡¡NO, NO LO HARE!!! – Lilynette-chan tiene su carácter

—Por favor Lilynette, mis almohadas – Stark-san es… es… mejor me retiro donde Barragan-san

****************En la habitación de Barragan****************

La habitación de Barragan-san es un poco…poco… sombría

—Vamos, vamos usted pude Barragan-sama – le decía sus fracciones Avirama Redder, Findor Carias, Choe Neng Poww y Ggio Vega, ¿me acerco o no? bueno en la vida hay que correr riesgo así que me acerque y vi que estaban jugando al Señor de los Anillos. La parte en la que estaban era la parte en la que el bueno entraba a la torre y retaba al rey (Barragan)

—Yo reclamo estas tierras – dijo el caballero

—Intent – Barragan-san fue interrumpido

—En nombre de Aizen-sama – ya tengo una idea con quien está compitiendo Barragan-san

—Ulquiorra ¿eres tú? –

—No tengo por qué contestar – y Ulquiorra-kun le asesto un súper ataque con su espada

—¡¡NOOOOOOO!! – grito Barragan-san sus fracciones-san lo consolaban y… mejor me retiro antes que se den cuenta que estuve aquí.

Bueno fui donde los demás arrancars, donde Halibel-san sus fracciones-san se peleaban por la laptop mientras ella y Sun-Sun-san las detenían, Ulquiorra-kun jugaba juegos donde gobernaba mas y mas tierras en nombre de Aizen-san, Nnoitrora-san estaba pidiendo más armas bajo la cuenta de Aizen-san ¿está bien eso?, Grimmjow-san…ah…me boto antes de que entrara así que no sé lo que hacía, Zommari-san estaba conversando con unas chicas ya veo por qué siempre dice amor, Szael-san pedía tintes de marca ¿si continúan así Aizen-san se dará cuenta de los gastos que hicieron?, Aaroniero-san estaba viendo unas peceras ¿Por qué será?, Yammy-san estaba ordenando recetas y maquinas para su musculatura, ya me aburrí mejor me voy a dormir.

Me dirigí a mi cuarto y espere que mis parpados se cerraran…

—Oi, la despertamos - ¿De quién son esos murmullos? - a ver entonces tu nos dirás que es lo que pasa – creo que son de…

—¡¡HUMANA, DE UNA MALDITA VEZ DESPIERTA!! –

—¡¡AH!! ¿Quién grita de ese modo? – cuando me levante mire y todos los espadas-san estaban reunidos a mi alrededor

—Humana – me dijeron — ¿que es lo pasa? – me mostraron una laptop que decía que la conexión de internet se perdió

—Ah solo era eso – les sonreí solo necesitamos pagar la cuenta de internet y ya está –

—Yo ya lo sabía – presumió Szael-san lo demás que dijo lo ignore y vi la cuenta de Aizen para pagar pero…

—No hay dinero –

—¡¡ ¿Qué?!! – me dijeron al unisonó, me puse a pensar una forma de pagar y se me ocurrió que solo tal vez, como digo tal vez…

— ¿Aizen-san tiene una caja fuerte? –

—Claro que sí, yo mismo se la construí – se enorgullecía Szael de haber construido una caja, fuimos a ver la caja menos Szael-san

—Ahora ábranla – les ordene, saben se siente un poco raro

—Tsk, no quiero que ordenes pero ya – Grimmjow-san se preparaba para utilizar un cero pero se escucho una voz

—¡¡NO LO HAGAS IDIOTA!! – dijo la voz pero era demasiado tarde Grimmjow-san lanzo el cero y todos menos Grimmjow-san se agacharon y quedo quemado — ¡¡TE DIJE QUE NO LO HICIERAS!! – Szael-san lo golpeo

—¡¡POR QUE LO HACES!! – Grimmjow-san le reclamo

—¡¡IDIOTA POR QUE CREES QUE ME FUI!! –

—Porque eres un homosexual –

—¡¡ME FUI PARA BUSCAR LA LLAVE DE REPUESTO QUE SIEMPRE GUARDO!!- después de gritarle el se fue a abrir la caja y cuando la abrió vio que en ahí estaba mucho, pero mucho dinero, acordamos que sacaríamos el dinero suficiente para pagar la cuenta del internet pero por motivos desconocidos terminamos sacando todo el dinero y yendo de compras por el mundo humano.

* * *

5 Horas después en Las Noches

—Nos ausentamos por muchas horas ¿crees que lo notaron? – pregunto Aizen

—Como cree Aizen-taicho no creo que lo tomaron de mucha importancia –

—No se preocupe Aizen-sama –

—Ya veo – entonces se abrió una garganta dejando ver a un grupo de espadas, fracciones y una humana con muchas pero muchas compras —Ustedes como consiguieron el dinero para esas compras - dudamos unos minutos pero no dijimos nada y Aizen se fue a su cuarto se escucho un grito de niñita y salió con su katana desenfundada —tuvieron mucho valor para hacerlo – los amenazaba con la espada mientras el grupo se iba para un rincón

—Devuelvan sus compras, si aprecian su vida – los amenazaba

—¡¡NOOOOOOOOOO!!¡¡LOS TINTES QUE COMPRE SON DE MARCA, NUNCA LOS DEVOLVERE!! – entonces Aizen rompió la caja de tintes lo cual dejo a Szael en estado de shock

—Como veo que no se arrepienten, mueran – iba a matarlos de verdad por gastar todos sus ahorros

—Espere un momento Aizen-taicho – Aizen detuvo su ataque —una mejor tortura para ellos no sería mandarlos a trabajar para compensar lo que hicieron –

—Que buena idea Gin te hare caso por eso ustedes trabajaran en…

* * *

Isshin POV

—Bueno, bueno creo que visitare a mi buen amigo Ryuuken dado a que me lo pidió, aunque lo que en realidad dijo fue: lárgate shinigami de pacotilla, no te quiero volver a ver nunca en mi vida y ni se te ocurra venir a visitarme, pero como se leer entre líneas se que se muere por que venga a visitarlo, pero antes le daré un lavado a mi auto en este lugar, pero miren quien es –

—Oh es el papá de Kurosaki-kun –

—Orihime-chan ¿Qué haces aquí? –

—Estoy trabajando Jejeje –

—Ya veo – Orihime-chan siempre está muy sonriente

—Oi humana necesitamos agua aquí - ¿Quién es ese chico de cabello azul?

—Hai, espere un momento papá de Kurosaki-kun – Porque me hago problema solo quiero que me laven el auto

MORALEJA: Nunca robes a un metrosexual o de lo contrario acabaras trabajando en un lavado de auto

* * *

**Lo siento por la demora y por lo largo que esta el cap pero creo que por lo menos les sacare una risa **

**quiero saber mas de las personas que lean las idioteces que escribo asi que ¿como conocieron esta pagina? díganmelo en un review y de paso lo que piensan de esta cap les dare el titulo del sgte: POR UN MALDITO TINTE**

**espero sus reviews ˆˆ**


	3. Por un maldito tinte

**Buahahaha (risa de DonKaonji) este fic aun no ha muerto así que les traigo un nuevo capítulo Y gracias a los que me agregaron a historias favoritas, autor favorito, y demás. **

**Disclaimer:**Bleach no me pertenece, es del gran maestro Kubo-sensei, por fortuna si no yo dejaría rapado a Byakuya, o por lo menos haría picadillos a su bufanda (perdón fans del ahora "innombrable")

* * *

**POR UN MALDITO TINTE **

En una habitación se veía a un Szael muy molesto haciendo planes en su notebook (N/A si así como lo oyen Aizen les dejo quedarse con las notebook que compraron mientras vaciaron su caja fuerte, solo porque no había reembolso) —Maldito Aizen ya verás… El estaba muy molesto por lo que había hecho aquella vez

** *-*-*-*-*-*-HACE UNOS DIAS*-*-*-*-*-*-**

—Noooo no entregare mis tintes, no vez que son de marca —Decía rogando de rodillas a un Aizen con su zampakuto realmente muy afilada y una sonrisa muy furiosa

—No molestes —y destruyo todos los tintes

—¡¡¡Noooo!!!—grito con todas sus fuerzas

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-EN OTRO LUGAR*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-

—_¡¡¡Noooo!!!—_se escucho en las afueras de Las Noches

— ¿¡Que fue eso!?—dijo sobresaltado Ichigo que hace unos momentos estaba durmiendo junto a Rukia (intentaban mantenerse calientes no piensen otras cosas pervertidos)

— ¡IDIOTA ME ASUSTASTE!—grito Rukia muy molesta

—Acaso no lo escuchaste enana—

— ¡No me llames enana!—le dijo Rukia con una venita sobresaliendo

—Te llamo como me da la regalada gana e-n-a—no pudo terminar ya que Rukia le había dado un codazo que lo dejo sin aire

—Te dije que no me llamaras enana— fue lo que dijo—además no es mi culpa que sufras con el síndrome de gigantismo

—Sí, si todos sufren de ese síndrome y tu eres perfectamente normal –

—Veo que lo entendiste –

—Idiota – musito

— ¿Qué dijiste? –

—Nada – el saco largo de Ichigo tuvo que rendirse ante su futura mujer

***-*-*-*-*-*-HOY*-*-*-*-*-*-**

—Aizen pagaras por haber destruido mis tintes y haberme dejado solo con el aplicador, me las pagaras JAJAJA – Szael no podía perdonar a su rey por haber destruido sus ya mencionados tintes.

*-*-*-*-*-*-Algunas horas más tarde*-*-*-*-*-*-

Los Espadas, Aizen y sus tenientes estaban reunidos en el comedor obviamente para la cena, que ya habían cenado

—Debo de felicitar al chef de esta noche – dijo Aizen mirando a Szael

—No fue mucho, Aizen-sama – respondió con obvio sarcasmo

—No debe de agradecerle Aizen-taicho – se metió Gin —Seguramente combino varias sustancias, más bien hay que agradecerle que pudo hacerlo comestible – termino con su habitual sonrisa

—"_Maldito Gin, creo que mi lista de matar amentara, ahora solo debo de pensar como matarlos, con veneno no muy aburrido,__ asfixiarlos si puede ser no puedo esperar pronto Aizen y Gin sufrirán las consecuencias"__ – _Pensó Szael en lo más profundo de su ser

—Oye, Szael – dijo Grimmjow

— ¿Qué? – contesto Szael

—Vas a recoger, lavar y hacer los mandados para el día siguiente –

— ¡QUEEEE! ¡POR QUE NO LOS HACES TU! – Szael se negaba a aceptar la idea del gato

—Que buena idea tuviste sexta – se metió Aizen

—Gracias Aizen-sama – dijo entre risas el peli azul

—Aizen-sama yo prepare la cena así que a él le toca recoger, lavar y hacer los mandados, porque según el horario a él le toca –

—Octava, espero que entiendas que la sexta no hace mucho que recupero su brazo y lo más probable es que aun no tenga la facilidad para moverlo correctamente, que opinan Espadas –

—Si Aizen-sama lo dijo es así – dijo Ulquiorra

—Yo opino igual – contestaron los demás arrancars

—Bueno si no hay objeciones – Aizen miro a Szael —Octava quedas encargado de las labores –

—Como ordene Aizen-sama – menciono a regañadientes hasta que una humana levanto la mano

—Si Orihime – hablo Aizen

—Etto…Wonderweiss-san hizo todo un desastre alguien podría limpiarlo, por favor – menciono Orihime

—Justo en este momento Szael lo iba a limpiar ¿verdad? –

—Te odio – musito

—Dijiste algo –

—Nada –

Todos los que estaban presentes en el comedor se retiraron dejando a Szael limpiando el desastre que Wonderweiss había dejado, después tuvo que lavar hacerlos mandados….

Cuando ya era casi como la media noche Szael había acabado sus labores, salió de lo más deprisa sin percatarse la presencia de una humana.

—Tengo mucha hambre *bostezo*– dijo Orihime, y vio salir a Szael de la cocina —Ese no era Szael-san – intento llamarlo pero no le hizo caso —Creo que esta apurado – entonces la humana se da cuenta que el ahora "esclavo" olvido una libreta.

—Esto es… - y se pone a hojear la libreta —Que miedo dan los Espadas – decía casi lloriqueando —Bueno lo único que me queda por hacer, además de comer, es advertir a los demás de lo planea hace, si lo debo de hacer, vamos Inoue Orihime – y se acerco al refrigerador, saco un jamón y se lo llevo a su habitación.

*-*-*-*-*-*-A LA MAÑANA SIGUIENTE*-*-*-*-*-*-

—Con esto ya acabare JAJAJA – Szael se hecho reír mientras completaba la última fase para su "plan maestro"

—Comida – le pidieron Grimmjow y Nnoitra teniendo los platos en la mano

— ¿Ha? – pronuncio, iba a ponerles en su sitio hasta que Tesla interrumpió

— ¡¡Nnoitra-sama!! Déjeme alimentarlo yo ten – no le dejaron acabar la frase porque Nnoitra lo golpeo

—Comida, danos comida – le seguían pidiendo

—Ustedes que se han creído para pedirme comida de esa manera, me recuerdan a mequetrefes –

—No me importa don me quieras meter, solo alimenta a mi estomago vacio – le ultimo Grimmjow

—Entiende estas 2 palabras, o me alimentas o mueres - le amenazo Nnoitra

—Ustedes no me asustan – lo bufo

—Ya veo – y se acercaron lenta y amenazadoramente

***-*-*-*-*-*-En el cuarto de Inoue*-*-*-*-*-*-**

—Con esto estoy lista – Inoue había acabado de cambiarse —Ya bueno revisare las partes de mi plan maestro de 3 pasos; paso1: Buscar a Szael-san, paso2: decir una mentirilla blanca en nombre de Aizen-san, paso3: reírnos de este asunto como si nada hubiera pasado, si sin lugar a dudas es un plan admirable – y emitía unos barullos de felicidad, sin darse cuenta que un arrancar en especial la había escuchado

—Humana, ¿estás bien? – le pregunto Ulquiorra

—S-si –

—No, no estás bien –

—En serio, estoy bien – pero al parecer el arrancar no le había escuchado ya que la había cargado como princesa

—Te llevare a tomar un vaso de agua –

—Está bien pero bájame – la humana se resistía a ser llevada como princesa y le daba unos golpecitos para que la bajara, para lo que el emo empezó a aumentar la velocidad y llegaron en cuestión de milisegundo al comedor

—Estas bien – le pregunto el Espada

—Si…si…es…toy muy bien – dijo mareada por el reciente viaje y se recordó de algo que tenía que hacer — ¿dónde está Szael-san? –

—Si te preguntas sobre "eso" está ahí – le dijo Grimmjow, mientras apuntaba un bulto herido

—Szael-san – dijo con una gran confusión, mientras lo escuchaba decir "todo el mundo pagara lo que me han hecho" y "por lo menos ya está acabada", ella se acercaba al arrancar —Szael-san, no es necesario que te vengues de Aizen-san, ya que en realidad me dijo que lo sentía, solo que me olvide decirlo Jejeje –

—En verdad – decía con los ojos llenos de ilusión — Gracias engendro de la humanidad – le decía mientras ella le ayudaba a pararse, entonces se recuerda de algo muy importante —las trampas – y a continuación se escucha un grito

— ¡OCTAVA ESPADA SZAEL APORRO GRANZT, CONSIDERATE MUERTO! – se escucho decir a Aizen

—Ups – dijo el ya mencionado

* * *

**Poniendo una voz de anciana: como decía mi abuela, "duerme con perros y amanecerás con pulgas" o "la venganza no siempre es dulce".**

**Espero que les haya gustado, no es el mejor capitulo que hago pero creo que le arrancare por lo menos algunas risas.**

**Recuerden que cuando escriben una review animan al autor a seguir publicando por eso dejen una review ;3.**


	4. Es navidad

**Bueno esta vez espero poder publicar semanalmente para así completar el especial navideño que tengo planeado.**

**Maryeli: No te preocupes no soy tan mala a sí que puede que si… o no **

**Solsis****: Bueno a mí también me encanta el IchiRuki y es que puede que el UlquiHime no me salga tan bien, por eso espero hacer partes que te sean gratas.**

**Bueno acá les traigo la historia.**

**Disclaimer: **BLEACH no me pertenece es de Kubo-sensei, si no Ichigo ya se habría casado con Rukia desde hacía mucho tiempo.

* * *

**ES NAVIDAD**

Aizen se encontraba en su trono, tenía algunas banditas por la anterior trampa de Szael, había mandado a llamar a todos sus Espadas y tenientes porque tenía un importante anuncio que darles

—Espadas, Tenientes; vengo a darles un muy importante anuncio - el perfil de Aizen era más serio de lo normal y empezaba a hablar, mientras que los Espada Grimmjow y Szael murmuraban

—Y ahora que le pasa a este tío - cuchicheo Grimmjow

—No sé, creo que la trampa que le tendí ayer le afecto al cerebro - decía un no muy recuperado Szael, es que su apariencia era muy demacrada tenía un collarín, un brazo enyesado y unas banditas parecidas a las de Aizen

— Octava, Sexta tienen algo que compartir con nosotros - Aizen los miraba de una manera muy fulminante en especial a Szael

—N-no nada -

—Ya veo - y miro hacia un costado de su trono —Como iba diciendo en estas fechas sucede hecho insólito algo que nunca imagine que existía, por ese mismo motivo Las Noches debe de celebrar esa importante fiesta, que es la Navidad, humana ya puedes salir - y Orihime salió del lugar donde estaba

—Hai, Aizen-san entonces – saco una notebook y un amplificador de imagen —Esto es lo que se conoce como navidad

Los espadas presentes se imaginaron que era un simple broma lo que les había mostrado, pero mirando la cara tan seria de la humana se echaron a reír, claro la mayoría (de idiotas)

— ¿P-por qué se ríen? — Orihime no entendía bien el motivo de risa de los arrancar

—Es que, como quieres que te trague el cuento que vamos a celebrare esa fiesta tan estúpida, niña madura esto es Las Noches, el palacio más temido de todo el universo —

—Es q-que — iba a decir algo pero Aizen interpuso la mano

—Orihime, déjamelo a mí — Aizen miraba fulminante a los que se habían echado a reír — Lo que acabo decir es totalmente cierto — Szael y Grimmjow dejaron caer sus bocas — En Las Noches se celebrara la no tan magnífica como yo fiesta llamada navidad — y se seguía hablando las mil y un maravillas de la navidad, pero Halibel levanto la mano, como es obvio para hablar.

—Si Tercera — Aizen le cedió la palabra

—Aizen-sama, quisiera pedirle que dejara a votación la decisión de la fiesta "Navidad" — hablo la morena

—Ya veo, yo el gran líder de los arrancars, rey de las noches y etc. soy alguien muy democrático por ese motivo decidiremos mediante una votación la fiesta, todo aquel que esté en desacuerdo levante la mano — Aizen lucia tan confiado, como que Tousen es ciego.

Pero sin embargo Grimmjow, Szael, Gin, Nnoitrora, Aaroniero y sorprendentemente Halibel levantaron la mano.

Aizen se veía fresco, mientras cerraba los ojos unos momentos y los volvía abrir.

—Los de la opción queda disuelta, es mi decisión como rey democrático que soy —

Szael y Grimmjow murmuraban

—Donde está la democracia —

* * *

**Bueno es la primara parte del especial navideño prepárense por que ahora Aizen decidió que la navidad se hará pero los que estan en contra no se la dejaran fácil.**

**Espero que les guste el fic, tanto como a mí me gustan las parejas raras como el "Byahina" que es una nueva pareja de la cual ya hizo un fic.**

**Me despido y espero sus review de este no tan gracioso cap.**

**Bye.**


	5. Es navidadpero

**Bueno acá esta la conti de ES NAVIDAD, no habrán creído que esto iba a acabar así ¿no?, Buahahaha ahora veamos qué es lo que harán los que odian la navidad.**

**Espero que les guste.**

**Disclaimer: **Bleach NO me pertenece.

* * *

**ES NAVIDAD…PERO NO TE LA DEJAREMOS FACIL**

La decisión de su democrático Rey, no los tomo por sorpresa al contrario para ellos era normal.

Pero esto no podía quedarse así, no señor, así que el más fiel de sus tenientes, tomo la más importante decisión de su vida.

—Aizen — Dijo Gin —veo que su democracia es muy afable por lo cual no sería más razonable que en vez de eliminar al grupo que está en contra, no hace una serie de pruebas para así determinar si se realiza o no la navidad — Aizen veía a Gin de forma desafiante — ¿Taicho? —

—Lo entiendo, entiendo perfectamente que soy un rey sumamente democrático — se escucho unos murmullos — por eso dejare que se realice esas pruebas, en las cuales yo estaré en todo momento presente — Orihime se le acerco a Aizen

—Aizen-san me alegro que usted se encargue de esto, así todas las pruebas estarán bajo su justo cuidado — le dijo Inoue sonriendo

—Orihime — cerro los ojos — Esta labor te será encargada, espero que estés presente en todo momento, participes y etc., mientras yo estoy en el Spa recientemente instalado —

—H-hai — a la humana le salió unas gotas

—Bueno yo me retiro — Aizen salió de las sala más fresco que una lechuga

—Etto… y las reglas para el concurso — le pregunto algo desesperada

—Estarán bajo tu cargo…o simplemente que no haiga — pronuncio sin ni siquiera mirarla

—Entiendo — y se volteo hacia sus compañeros cerrando los ojos —Bueno…alguien me puede ayudar con las reglas… — pero lamentable todos se habían ido —Si Aizen-san se porto así…creo que no me sorprende que los Espada-san se porten así —decía con unas lagrimitas en los ojos y se retiro de la sala.

Un par de sombras se acerco a la sala.

— ¡Te lo dije! — hablo una voz femenina

—Pero no es mi culpa — le contesto la voz masculina

— ¡Como que no es tu culpa! ¡Si te la pasaste ahí dormido y tuve que levantarte! —

—Pero en parte es tu culpa no me dijiste que había una reunión para tomar mi café —

— ¡Y cómo ------ iba a saber que ese metrosexual iba a llamar tan repentinamente! —

—Lilynette, no deberías de utilizar ese lenguaje —

— ¡Al diablo con el lenguaje! ¡Larguémonos que ya no hay nadie aquí! — Le decía la pequeña rubia — Stark —

— ¿Qué? —

— Me darías un regalo — le dijo de una manera muy inocente

—Ok, solo pídelo —

—G-gracias — y se fueron tomados de la mano como padre e hija

En las afueras de Las Noches se tomaba la más peligrosa batalla la cual podría significar el destino del universo tal y como lo conocemos, en la feroz batalla por…la navidad.

Los Arrancars se encontraban sorprendentemente todos con uniformes de educación física (ya saben de la escuela Karakura), claro menos Stark, y así empezó la competencia con la clásica competencia de vendarse los ojos y caminar hacia la meta.

Los competidores no eran nada más ni nada menos que para el lado navideño estaba Tousen y para los de la contra estaba Nnoitrora.

Tousen lo hacía a la perfección seguía las indicaciones de cada que le decían (si claro el es ciego obvio que va poder caminar sin ver), mientras tanto Nnoitrora hacia lo contrario a lo que le decían si le decían izquierda se iba a la derecha y así sucesivamente…

— ¡Ya me harte! — dijo Nnoitrora quitándose la venda de los ojos, diviso la meta y utilizo sonido para llegar a la meta más rápido, cuando Tousen llego se quito la venda.

—Eso es injusto, la cuchara hizo trampa — se quejo Tousen

—A quien le llamas cuchara, te destruiré— Nnoitrora sacaba conejos de sus nodillos

—Ahh… — se acerco a Inoue — Sálvame humana, salva a este pobre ciego, que va a ser golpeado por un hombre que tiene forma de cuchara — Inoue solo sacaba gotitas en la cabeza

—Tu… — decía entre cortante

Así continuo la competencia en cada ganaba por extrañas razones el grupo que estaba en contra de la navidad, solo una vez ganaron, los navideños esa fue en el concurso de baile con Inoue y Ulquiorra (jujuju).

En el spa, se encontraba Aizen descansando dándose un baño de lodo, con pepinillos en los ojos.

—Creo que nuestro grupo está ganando — decía parándose — iré a ver cómo van las cosas — y dicho y hecho se puso la bata y se dirigió a las afueras de Las Noches, para ver los "magníficos resultados" de su grupo.

Cuando llego se dirigió hacia la humana y le pregunto

— ¿De cuánto va el marcador? — pronuncio con sus pepinillos en los ojos y su bata blanca

—Etto… vamos 7 a 1 —

—Oh veo que tenemos una gran ventaja — hablaba con total confianza

—Aizen-san,…como te lo digo… — hacia círculos con los dedos — bueno nosotros llevamos una victoria contra 7 derrotas —

— ¿Qué dijiste? —

—Dije…que… nosotros llevamos si…

—Eso ya lo sé — se quito los peinillos de la cara y saco un megáfono de solo Dios sabe de dónde lo saco — ¡Las competencias quedan terminadas! —

—Lo logramos — dijeron los de la contra

— ¡Según los resultados el ganador es…! — Sonaban los retoques de tambores —es… — se veían la cara de todos los concursantes — el grupo navideño —

— ¡Plop! —se escucho el sonido de la caída de todos los participantes (mentira solo los de la contra) — ¡Eso es injusto! — se quejaron

—Lo sé — contesto sin pelos en la lengua — Lo sé —

Los que estaban del grupo de Aizen se fueron contentos hasta algunos del grupo de la contra (ello ya se imaginaban que su rey haría algo así), dejando solo a Szael y Grimmjow solos.

—Esto no se puede quedar así — dijo Szael — Debemos de hacer algo, Grimmjow Jeaguerjaques —

—Lo sé — se fueron con unas auras totalmente malignas, al fin y al cabo decidieron pedir ayuda a la humana, con esta excusa "cuáles son los villanos de la navidad".

A lo que la humana les dijo

—Hay varios villanos, me tomaría una eternidad decírtelo así que les daré unas películas — y les dio varias cintas.

Ellos dijeron que verían todos pero al final solo vieron una que era "El Grinch" y eso que ni siquiera la vieron completa porque se quedaron dormidos solo vieron la parte en la cual el Grinch secuestro todas las cosas navideñas.

Se pusieron a planear sus planes…

Mientras tanto en la sala del palacio de Las Noches el grupo navideño ya había acabado todos los adornos para la fiesta y por supuesto la comida, solo faltaba comer.

En una cima de una montaña nevada se encontraba los marginados, Grimmjow se había puesto un traje de Santa y Szael uno de reno.

—Este es el mejor plan que se nos haya ocurrido — musito Santa

—Acaso no es obvio — el reno se alabo — Viniendo de mi cualquier plan es perfecto —

—Seeeeee —

Ambos ya se preparaban para ir, pero una sombra estaba al acecho, acercándose sigilosamente vestido con otro traje de Santa, la Santa y el reno se dieron cuenta.

Ellos querían huir, Grimmjow volteo…

—Tenemos que huir — dijo muy agitado, pero cuando volvió su reno desapareció dejando una nota

—"_Me escapo sin ti porque yo no soy idiota para dejarme atrapar, además este plan me pareció una completa idiotez, bueno sin más que decir me despido, con amor tu fiel reno" _—

—Que tiene de fiel — apretó la nota que le había dejado, después de eso el otro Santa se acerco, y Grimmjow; el por fin pudo ver su cara.

La persona no era nada más ni nada menos que Ulquiorra…

De regreso de a la sala en donde Orihime estaba asignando los regalos y otros lo abrían rápidamente.

—Una muñeca de Halibel-sama…Yupiii — decían las fracciones las cuales habían recibido muñecas con poses de Halibel pero… —Vamos Halibel-sama abra su regalo — le incitaban sus fracciones a la tercera

—Ahí lo tienen — dijo la espada ni bien la abrió las fracciones de esta quedaron impresionadas ya que les estaba dando su regalo a ellas

—Gracias — se abalanzaron ante ella —Halibel-sama —

Mientras tanto Inoue asignaba los regalos pero de repente ve una cosa rara, envuelta con papel azul.

—Ya veo — dijo haciendo una pose con la mano — es un regalo para Grimmjow-san, un muñeco de Grimmjow-san tamaño real — y le ponía una etiqueta que decía "Para: Grimmjow-san, De: Santa"

¡Feliz Navidad en Las Noches!

* * *

**Lo sé es muy tarde para publicarlo pero aun así debía de hacerlo. **

**Bueno creo que eso es todo.**

**Espero que dejen review .**


	6. Cartas de navidad

**vc Bien quisiera agradecer a Jesus Hardy por esta magnífica idea que me dio, pero aclarare una cosa el contenido del cap. lo hice yo sola ya que Yunna-san se fue de viaje.**

**Sin más preámbulos acá les dejo el cap., espero que les guste.**

**Por si acaso esto es un poco antes de que Ulquiorra salga a azotar a Grimmjow.**

**Disclaimer: **Bleach NO me pertenece.

* * *

**CARTAS DE NAVIDAD**

Aizen estaba sentado en su trono, con un traje de Santa se encontraba muy silencioso su ambiente, de repente Ulquiorra aparece con una gran bolsa de lona.

—Déjalo ahí —

—Hai, Aizen-sama — Ulquiorra solo obedeció y dejo la bolsa en el suelo, acto seguido el chico pálido despareció.

—Ya es hora — abrió la bolsa y saco la primera carta

_De: Kaname Tōsen_

_Para: Santa_

_Mi estimado Santa solo quería pedirle una pequeña cosa que siempre he deseado pero nunca he podido cumplirla._

Aizen interrumpió su lectura

—Pero ahora qué coño se trae ese ciego — y puso su vista de nuevo en la carta — y como coño escribe —

_Mi deseo es… Wonderweiss estas escribiendo_

—_Ahhhh—_

_Bueno prosigo mi deseo es… me da vergüenza decirlo… revistas porno en braille y luego un poco de justicia embotellada._

Rpta: Consíguete vista antes de pedir algo así y lo otro es imposible.

_De: Tesla_

_Para: Santa_

_Sé que lo te voy a pedir es lo más cercano a un pecado pero es que lo amo, lo amo más que nadie así que para navidad quiero pedirle que me des su amor._

—Ya sabía que era gay —

_PD: No me refiero al sádico de mi líder si no a la hermosa de Sun-Sun._

_PDPD: Santa apuesto que adivinaste a la primera ¿verdad?, es totalmente imposible que alguien piense que me guste ese sádico._

Rpta: ¡Desgraciado! Explícate mejor, además que persona se dirige a una chica con lo.

—Por que no pueden estos no pueden pedir cosas más fáciles — y saco otra carta —porque no piden cosas, como una muerte, por ejemplo —

_De: Anónimo_

_Para: Santa_

_¡MUERTE PARA AIZEN!_

Rpta: ¡VETE A LA MIERDA!

Así Aizen continúo con su lectura las cosas que pedían sus subordinados eran tan idiotas, como por ejemplo esta:

_De: Aaroniero _

_Para: Santa_

_Tener superpoderes_

Rpta: ¡Carajo! Pide algo más racional.

Algunos difíciles de entender.

_De: Ulquiorra_

_Para: Santa_

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … _Humana._

Rpta: ¿Qué es lo quieres?

Otras cosas…

_De: Stark Coyote_

_Para: Santa_

_Almohaditas de Almohaditas . com y algo para Lilynette._

Rpta: Eres un vago total, peor que Gin.

_De: Lilynette_

_Para: Santa_

_Mira desgraciado, no sé quien eres ni que es lo que quieres pero yo sé muy bien que el gordo Barrigón de "Santa" no existe, así que si me pongo a pensarlo bien el único que puede estar tras todo esto, seria Stark, si es Stark, por eso digo todos los hombres son escoria._

_PD: Si fuera tu madre me sentiría muy decepcionada y te acusaría por alterar el orden de los arrancars al haber herido el corazón de esta inocente niña._

Rpta: Eres muy pequeña para dejar de creer en Santa, pero tienes razón todos los hombres son escoria, ya que nunca puedes confiar en uno.

_De: Halibel_

_Para: Santa_

_Se bien que eres y que deseas de nosotros._

—Esto va mal ya me descubrió — se lamento Aizen — Se supone que no descubre hasta el capítulo 375 del manga —

_Por eso te pediré mi estimado Santa, que cumplas los deseos de mis fracciones sino te seguiré hasta las profundidades del infierno._

Rpta: H-hai lo tendré en cuenta.

_De: Aaroniero_

_Para: Santa_

_Un nuevo casco._

Rpta: ¡Tu de nuevo!

_De: Yammy _

_Para: Santa_

_Un amigo para mi perro._

Rpta: ¿Tenías perro? (**N/A**: Yo tampoco lo sabia…recién lo sé)

_De: Zommari_

_Para: Santa_

_Amor, love, Ai, __liefde, dashuria, liebe, aimer…_

Rpta: Consíguete una novia.

_De: Szael_

_Para: Santa_

_Bueno en primer lugar no se me ocurre nada que pedir, porque yo lo tengo todo además si soy el ser más perfecto no tengo nada que pedir para completar mi perfección… excepto… tal vez… tintes de marca._

Rpta: … ya me acorde el motivo por el cual te odio.

_De: Cirucci_

_Para: Santa_

_Pizza Pizza Pizza Pizza Pizza Pizza…_

Rpta: Se ve que te gusta la pizza.

—Creo que regalare lo que se me dé la gana

* * *

**Espero que les guste.**


	7. La tiranía de Wonderwasiss

**Bien ahora que Yunna-san volvió jugamos piedra, papel o tijera en eso yo le saque ventaja pero luego TT-TT ¡¡PERDI!! , gracias a eso ahora esta historia tendrá 30 o 20 caps. Buahhhhhh TT-TT.**

**Disclaimer: **Bleach NO me pertenece.

* * *

**LA TIRANIA DE WONDERWEISS**

Ya había pasado una semana después de año nuevo, (si Aizen celebro la navidad porque no el año nuevo) Aizen estaba en una mesa conversando con Ulquiorra.

—_Sabes he estado pensando en ir a un lugar —_

— _¿Al cual, Aizen-sama?—_

—_A la playa, además en allí se puede realizar buenos bronceados y como premio solo para ti te permitiré traer un acompañante — mientras Aizen hablaba Ulquiorra se imaginaba él con un bronceado mientras Inoue le dice: Que genial que eres Ulquiorra ¡Kya!, luego aparecía el comercial: Bronceados Ulquiorra si no te has bronceado no eres Ulquiorra._

_OoOoOoO_

—Y así fue como decidimos que Yo, Tousen, Gin, Halibel, Barragan, Ulquiorra y Orihime iremos a la playa, para broncearnos mientras Wonderweiss se queda a cargo de Las Noches — Decía Aizen a sus espadas yéndose mientras sacaban un portal.

—Y… — decía Grimmjow —que hacemos —

—Por el momento — se metió Szael —que te pare…

—Ahhhh (Traducción: yo estoy a cargo a sí que harán todo lo que diga por ahora quiero una estatua mía en medio de Las Noches) —

— ¿Qué dijo? — se dijeron todos los Espadas presentes

—Dijo — de repente aparecieron las fracciones de Halibel pero Sun-Sun hablaba— que estoy a cargo a sí que harán todo lo que diga por ahora quiero una estatua mía en medio de Las Noches o simplemente quiere una banana —

—No finjas que lo entiendes Sun-Sun como va a decir eso con un simple ahh — dijo Apache

—Ahhhh (Traducción: ella es muy tonta no puede ni siquiera acatar una simple orden) — pronuncio el niño autista

—Pero que dices— se excusaba Sun-Sun — si lo sé es muy tonta —

— ¡PERO QUE DICES! —

—Lo que oíste— las fracciones se empezaban a pelear, mientras que las fracciones de Barragan salían de las sombras.

—Dejen de estar diciendo idioteces, y empiecen a servir al rey Wonderweiss — y se postraron ante su nuevo rey.

En este momento se librara la gran batalla que decidirá el destino de los arrancars, no el destino de Las Noches tal y como lo conocen, para esta sanguinaria batalla se necesitaran sacrificios…

Se puede ver a Tesla y Nnoitrora corriendo hasta que Nnoitrora se cae…

—Tesla ¡Huye, y déjame morir aquí! —le rogaba estando en el suelo desesperado, mientras que su fracción lo veía incrédulo

—Ya párate antes que el retrasado mental nos encuentre — le ayudo a pararse

—Ahhhh (Atrápenlos) — su peor pesadilla se hizo realidad el estaba ahí con sus nuevos subordinados

—Ok — dijeron las fracciones

— ¡NOOOOOOO! — se escucho hasta el otro lado del universo

Ideas en contra de la tiranía y Amistad inquebrantable…

Grimmjow y Szael se peleaban discutiendo un tema muy importante

—te digo que no —

—Yo digo que si —

—Que no —

—Que si —

— ¡Para qué carajo necesitamos pintarnos el cabello de rosa para reconocernos entre aliados! —

— ¡Entonces de que color quieres que sea Azul! —

— Eso está bien —

— ¡Que no, será rosa o hasta AQUÍ nuestra alianza! —

— ¡Que así! —

— ¡Bien! —

Próximamente en su cine más cercano "Guerras Arrancadas: Las Crónicas De Una Tiranía Autista"

Mientras tanto pasaban los créditos…

Las Crónicas De Una Tiranía Autista

Capitulo 18: Sala de castigo

Todos los arrancar sobrevivientes se encontraba en lo que aparentaba ser el vertedero de Las Noches.

Los 2 "Lideres" (Grimmjow y Szael) se encontraban dando explicaciones a los demás, por algún motivo todos llevaban capuchas algo sucias.

—Bien ese el plan para salvar a 2 de nuestros camaradas — dijo Grimmjow pero Zommari levanto la mano — ¿sí? —

—En vez de inflirtrarnos ahí no sería mejor que utilicemos el poder del amor para conversarles — los demás miraron al pobre con miradas de "que estúpido", mientras Grimmjow sacaba una cuerda y tiraba la cual abría un agujero y se escuchaba un profundo ¡AHHHHH!

— ¿Alguna otra propuesta? —Nadie levanto la mano — Bueno esta tarde atacaremos — y así concluyo la reunión.

En otro lugar, para ser exactos en una "horrible" celda… siendo sincera una femenina habitación de manualidades se encontraban Sun-Sun, Tesla y Nnoitrora.

—Ahh… — Suspiro Sun-Sun —Halibel-sama — acaricio su muñeco hecho de arcilla

—Ahh…— suspira Tesla —Sun-Sun — acaricia su muñeco de Sun-Sun

—Ahh… asco — dijo Nnoitrora

_OoOoOoO_

—Muy bien — dijo Grimmjow —Ataquen — En ese momento y lugar los encapuchados se preparaban para la cruenta batalla que después de tantos meses venia tronando, pero sin ningún aviso salió el vil tirano.

El tirano tenía un botón con una calavera dibujada en el medio.

—Que planea hacer — se pregunto el peli azul, el retrasado presiono el botón lo cual hizo que una luz cegadora saliera…

Cuando todos despertaron estaban en la sala de junta, todos sentados como en el inicio, se abre el portal y vuelve Aizen y su grupo.

— ¿Pero qué demonios? —dijo Grimmjow

—Parece que no hicieron nada mientras yo Salí — halo Aizen

—Ya veo — suspiro el gato — Fue un sueño — y así todo se resolvió, mientras que un rincón un niño hacia "Ahhhh" para luego sacar una macabra sonrisa y esconder un botón con una calavera.

* * *

**Espero que les haya gusta este corto cap. lo se tenía para mas pero mañana debo de levantarme a la 5:30 para ir a clases (¡NOOOOOOOOO! AL FIN LAS CLASES TT-TT), y además ya tengo sueño acá son las 23:50.**

**Que tenga buena vida y recuerden el 8 de Marzo día internacional de la mujer y mi cumple.**

**Nos leemos y dejen review.**

**Ryunna-san.**


	8. Bendita progamación explosiva

**Bueno, bueno ya era hora que actualicé este mes todos mis fics (yeah)**

**Y mil disculpas a todos los que nos esperaron (De verdad ¡3 meses o más!)**

**Bueno ya se nos paso la flojera (mejor dicho perdura)**

**No tenemos absolutamente nada que decir que "lo siento" (Sip con comillas)**

**En realidad nos la pasamos leyendo, además no es nuestra culpa (después de todo estar a pocos años de la Universidad TT_TT no nos permite actualizar).**

**Pero intentaremos actualizar cada 15 días o semanal (se les crece la nariz) bueno en realidad no sé, pero si lo voy a intentar (Ya que estamos recibiendo unas amenazas con cariño del lector )**

**Disclaimer:** Bleach NO me pertenece, si no Ulquiorra no hubiera muerto (si seguimos molestas, se la hubiera llevado a Orihime a vivir a hueco mundo ò.ó, lo que el anime revive)

BENDITA PROGRAMACION EXPLOSIVA

En los altavoces de Las Noches que estaban colgados en cada esquina del palacio se escucha U n importantísimo anuncio.

"Atención arrancars, tenientes y cualquier otra cosa viva o muerta que no son tan bonitos como su reycito, cof, cof, se les cita a la sala de reuniones, en otras palabras el set de televisión de "Guapo TV" o de lo contrari…"

¡BOOM!

Un cero es lanzado de parte de Grimmjow, que acaba de salir del baño y apenas se levantaba porque tenía su pijama de gatitos azules que además decía "sweet cat" nada debía de interrumpir su momento de "privacidad" en su "trono real".

Pero no, ese put— de Aizen que se le ocurre utilizar esos estúpidos altavoces y desconcentrarlo de su ardua labor justo el tenia esa misma mañana tenia estreñimiento y pronto iba a explotar como el altavoz.

Se estaba largando a su habitación cuando mira su reloj y sencillamente no lo puede creer.

— ¡¿Pero que demonios? — no lo podía creer ¡eran las 12:00pm! ¡¿Estaba madrugando o que? ¡Él se tenía que levantar 3 horas más tarde! ¡Ese desgraciado las pagaría! Claro 3 horas después…

OoOoOoO

— ¿Qué? — Se pregunto el peli azul al verse en medio de un set de televisión de preguntas, con sus botones y su luz roja, con presentadores de Aizen y Szael — Recalco ¡¿Que? —

—Bueno empezamos — dijo Aizen

—Las reglas son simples el que tenga la respuesta pulse el botón — habla Szael

— ¡¿Un momento que hago yo aquí? — pregunto muy alterado Grimmjow, Ulquiorra lo mira muy escéptico y toca el botón para hablar.

—Es el poder de Aizen-sama — respondió Ulquiorra — y si te preguntas sobre el gran cambio de tu ropa ese fue Szael mientras prestabas atención a lo que te decía—

En ese momento Grimmjow se miro la ropa, si llevaba un conjunto rosado de la marca Hello Kitty, el solo pensar que Szael lo cambio dejando su torso desnudo, y su ultra mega- único-en su especie- miembro frente a ¡cámaras!

**********Momentos antes**********

Las mujeres de Las Noches se reunían en un cuartos femeninos con televisores para ver sus nuevos programas favoritos (obviamente Aizen quito la señal de los demás canales).

—Halibel — dijo Lilynette —ya empezó el estúpido programa de preguntas de Aizen —

—Uhm — dijo la rubia mayor — estaré ahí en un instante —

Pero cuando se acerca mira a Sun-Sun, Apache, Mila Rose, Cirucci y Lilynette pegadas en el televisor con sus bocas hasta el suelo y babeando.

—Tiene un cuerpazo — se limpia Cirucci

—No es un cuerazo — le corrige Sun-Sun

—No es un "atrasador" ¡Buahhhhhh! — Llora el recién llegado Tesla ante la opinión de Sun-Sun — ¡ya verás que lo dejare morado! ¡Y volveré a ser tu enamorado!—

— ¡No dejare que hagas eso! ¡Y no seremos enamorados!— le contesta

—Ahh…cierto — se va

"Que idiota" piensa Halibel cuando lo mira salir como un idiota sin forma "la siguiente vez que vaya tras una de mis pequeñas, dulces, inocentes y hermosas fracciones le destrozare el cerebro que quedara TAN idiota como para dar un discurso de la producción de Ricky's Martín comiendo pollo igual que Evo Morales"

**********Devuelta al set**********

—Bueno le presentares a la cámara — habla Aizen mientras Grimmjow lo mira atónito mientras va pensando

"No es cierto, no conozco esta clase de programas pero es imposible que hag…"

—Pasarme la cámara Stark — Aizen agarra la cámara y la enfoca el lobo de Shakira

"¡Es cierto!"Se sorprende Grimmjow

—Soy Stark, la persona a cargo de la cámara me pregunto dónde estará mi café — se presento dormilón

—Bueno ahora les presentaremos a los concursantes; Ulquiorra Ciffer —

—Ulquiorra, no es un gusto — se presenta Ulquiorra

—y luego está el resto — se mete Szael

— ¡Di mi nombre! ¡Que te cuesta! — se queja el peli azul

— Esfuerzo e interés — le contesta a secas

"desgraciado, es que acaso formo una alianza con el cuatro ojos de Aizen" piensa Grimmjow "Cierto seguro formaran la sociedad lentitas maricas, Jajaja me muero por verlos"

"Ya te escuche Grimmjow apellido impronunciable" se mete Szael "y si la hice es que resulta que él y yo no somos tan diferentes, solo que soy más guapo y me aprovecho de el"

"Szael Pobre…" habla Grimmjow

"Lo sé es un idiota, ese Aizen es un completo estu…"

"Pobre estúpido, no Grimmjow Jeaguerjaques" los pensamientos de Aizen le llegan a ambos

"Si"

"Pero como puedes escuchar nuestros pensamientos"

"Las autoras así lo desean, si lo desearan te cambiarían de sexo"

"Quieres decir que todo este tiempo me pudieron dar tintes de marca y no lo hicieron"

"Prácticamente no"

"¡Ustedes Zorras porque no me dan mis tintes para que deje de trabajar!" de repente el color de pelo de Szael se vuelve negro

"También te pueden hacer la vida imposible"

— ¡NOOOOOOOOO! — se agarra el cabello y se da vueltas por todo el set hasta que se desmaya por golpearse la cabeza con una flor de ahí.

…

…

…

—Atención — dice Orihime con un altavoz vestida de enfermera — Szael-san se desmayo, por lo cual será derivado al hospital Sabogal en donde entras fuertón y sales en cajón —

Y los arrancars metieron a Szael a una ambulancia.

—Y que tiene — pregunta Aizen sobre fingiendo

—Tiene un problema grave — le dice Yammy con su traje de Doctor y su tabla—su pronóstico es reservado pero es el rey y se merece saber —

— ¿Que es? —

—Tiene un paro cardiorespiratorio — Aizen se estremece —Contusiones internas por el fuerte golpe —Aizen se pone a temblar

—Celulitis —

— ¡Noooooooooooo!— grita — ¡Celulitis! ¡No! — mueve la cabeza

—Tranquilizase Aizen-sama — Aizen se calma — lo peor vine ahora…tiene…tiene…caspa —

—… — Aizen le da convulsiones por varios instantes y le sale espuma de la boca

— ¡Aizen-sama! — Aizen estaba a punto de caerse cuando Yammy lo sostuvo — Rápido a emergencias — llama a los doctores

—No…estoy…estoy bien — dice apenas —no necesito nada, me hare cargo del programa — decía Aizen con los ojos saliendo sangre

—Lamento interrumpir su telenovela de quinta — interrumpe Grimmjow —pero si no pueden mejor me voy —se retira a la salida

— ¡Espera! Grimmjow Jeaguerjaques — dice Aizen — no te conmueve el dolor de lo que le acaba de pasar a la Octava Espada —

—Pensándolo bien… no —

—Entonces no me dejas otra opción —le pone un brazalete plateado en cuestión de segundos

— ¡¿Qué? — Grita el peli azul — ¡¿Qué demonios me has puesto? — Pero el de lentes lo ignora y le da uno a Ulquiorra que lo acepta voluntariamente y se lo pone — ¡Ulquiorra! ¡¿No seas tarado no lo aceptes? — pero sin más Aizen se subió a su mesa de jurado

—Bueno como todos saben este es un concurso de inteligencia — se explica — en el cual se castiga la ignorancia con un leve descarga de 1 000 000 000 000 000 000 voltios —

— ¡Leve! — se queja Grimmjow

—Comenzamos — habla Aizen — ¿Cómo se llama el perro de Yammy? Tienen un tiempo aproximadamente de 30 minutos—

— ¡Es demasiado tiempo! — se sigue quejando el peli azul

—En 30 minutos sabremos sus respuestas —

…

…

…

—Es Pe — le interrumpe Aizen

—Incorrecto — le dice Aizen — Ulquiorra —

—Pochi —fue lo único que dijo

—Lo lamentamos la verdadera respuesta es… Inu, y como Grimmjow se alejo de la respuesta tendrá su castigo…—

— ¡QUE! ¡SOLO A MÍ! ¡PORQUE NO CASTIGAN A ULQUIORRA TAMBIEN! y…y… ¡Y NO CREO QUE ESE SEA EL NOMBRE DEL PERRO! ¡EXIJO HABLAR CON MIS ABOGADOS!—daba un montón de excusas

—A callar—decía Aizen mientras lo miraba y al mismo tiempo presionaba un botón y la descarga de 1 000 000 000 000 000 000 voltios cayó sobre Grimmjow —Ulquiorra, como tu respuesta fue la más acertada pasaras a la ronda del rayo, en la cual te haremos unas preguntas la cual contestaras —

—…— Ulquiorra solo asiente

—Bueno la pregunta es…

Ulquiorra miro hacia Grimmjow, no entendía porque pero sentía que mientras más pasaban los capítulos del fic su rey se volvía cada vez mas idiota como ese bulto azul así que tuvo un brillante pensamiento: Grimmjow gritando + una pata de dinosaurio aplastándolo = Aizen, si eso si era un sabio pensar, el emo asentía su pensamiento cerrando los ojos.

—La respuesta es… —Aizen lo saca de sus pensamientos

— ¡Dinosaurios! — grita exaltado

—Correcto — y presiona el botón, pero no, no electrocuta a Ulquiorra, si no a hace explotar a Grimmjow

— ¡Porque me electrocutas! — Se acerca un bulto calcinado de color azul — ¡No tuve nada que ver esta vez! —

— ¡Es es una total calumnia!, yo no te electrocute te hice explotar, pero esto aumenta los ratings —

—Tu… — dice entre cortante

—Véanos la próxima vez en este mismo canal, a la misma hora para ver a nuevas preguntas de interés público y más explosiones de Grimmjow, Ja ne — dice Aizen mientras pasan los créditos

*****Detrás de cámaras*****

—Ah estoy cansado — dijo Aizen —hacer explotar a Grimmjow me deja cansado —mira a todos lados sacándose la cerilla del oído, el único que quedaba era Ulquiorra qu tenía que guardar los equipos —y por cierto donde esta Grimmjow —

El rey no consiguió respuestas de nadie así que empezó a silbar una infantil canción. El rey movía se pierna disimuladamente y canta

— ¡Donde esta Grimmjow! —Grita a pesar que no hay nadie

— ¡Murió ayer! — el mismo imbécil se contesta poniendo sus manos cerca a su boca

— ¡Y Szael! —

— ¡También!—

— ¡Que bien! —

— ¡Igual! —

El pensaba continuar gritando pero no, alguien le toco la espalda.

— ¡Que quieres! — grita volteando lentamente cerrando los ojos

—Etto… — escucha la voz de la secuestrada Inoue —Grimmjow-san esta en el hospital si es que lo busca. — el voltea y la mira lleva un traje de enfermera unos segundos después siente unas gotas en su cara.

— Tráeme a ese vago —

—Pero… —

—Hazlo —

—Hai — dijo la pelinaranja resignada volteándose

—Orihime — le hablo seriamente

—Si… —

—Llévate a Ulquiorra también — miro a un Ulquiorra desangrándose de la nariz, Orihime pensaba en lo bueno que resultaba ser Aizen-san, aunque mande a sacar a Quemados graves, era bueno en mandar a Ulquiorra al hospital, si era el más amable.

Pero Aizen no pensaba lo mismo, Mi plan es perfecto este será uno de los mejores dramas de la historia, ya puedo imaginarlo "No doctor" batiendo los 200 puntos de rating.

*****En el set del hospital*****

—Etto…— se dijo Inoue al verse metida en el hospital rodeada de cámaras con un libreto en sus manos — ¿que tengo que hacer?

—A callar y…ahora… Ulquiorra tu también ven acá — dijo llamando al susodicho —Ustedes harán de la joven pareja de doctores que… que… ¡a ya se! — dijo tronándolos dedos — su relación no será aprobada ya que si lo aprueban no podrán hacer un gran trasplante de corazón a Grimmjow—

— ¡QUE! ¡POR QUE A MI!— fue lo único que dijo nuestro ya explotado arrancar

—Shh… — pone su dedo en la boca — No me dejas acabar, y en medio del trasplante la operación falla, ya que ambos aceptan su relación, además en extrañas circunstancias el paciente explota así que ellos no tienen nada que ver. Es muy conmovedor — dice mientras le salen unas lagrimitas

—Ahh… — atinaron a decir los presentes

—Luces, cámara… ¡Acción! — habla mientras saca una cosa de director, Y todos se ponen en escena.

Ulquiorra se pone en frente de la cama de Grimmjow llevando un traje de doctor, Orihime se pone a su detrás con una tabla de enfermera.

—Enfermera…—le habla Ulquiorra a Inoue mirándola a los ojos —Yo…a…ti — se acerca su rostro con intención de besarla, tierno pero lento…

—No…doctor —se separa bruscamente de el

—Pero… — intenta acercarse, mientras tanto el pulso de Grimmjow disminuía a grandes niveles — Se que no podremos operar a nuestro paciente pero yo…

— ¡No doctor! — pone la tabla cono distancia

—Humana…esto es en serio… — agacha la cara sonrojado

—… — abre la boca para decir unas palabras, su aliento era pesado, sus mejillas sonrojadas

—Yo… — dice levantando la mirada para verla, ahora sorpresivamente Inoue se acerca, ambos se miran y cierran los ojos.

—No doctor…no diga nada — pero entonces…

¡BOOM!

El cuerpo de Grimmjow-san se encontraba muy calcinado, Yo Inoue Orihime al fin he aceptado mis sentimientos hacia el doctor Ulquiorra, yo soy…feliz, y además no tenemos la culpa que Grimmjow-san explote.

— ¡Corten! — dice Aizen llorando —Se queda, es perfecto —

—G-gracias, Aizen-san — Dice Inoue sonrojada

—Lo mismo para ti Ulquiorra —

—…—Le hace una reverencia

—Lo único que no me gusto — se explica Aizen —Fue la explosión…no se…me pareció que en vez de quedar calcinado debía de quedar hecho cenizas —

— ¡¿TANTO ME ODIAS? — le dice exaltado Grimmjow

—Bueno el sgte programa será…

VERSUS

— ¡¿YO OTRA VEZ? — se quejo el peli azul

—En este capítulo de versus… — dijo Aizen —Grimmjow luchara sin poderes… ¡y contra un camión gigante! —

— ¡NO! Yo utilizare mis poderes porque si no… — Aizen le puso un brazalete similar al que le puso anteriormente

—Bueno comencemos… —

— ¡Estoy 200% seguro que moriré en este capítulo! —

—No te preocupes… — le mira Aizen — te daré algo para que aguantes — le pego un "fuegos artificiales" ya encendidos en los brazos —Eso te ayudara —

Aizen mira se aleja y mira a otro lado

—Creo que viene una luz para ti, Grimmjow—

—Me estas pidiendo que muera —

—Si tú lo dices… — lo mira inocentemente algo se acerca rápidamente

— ¡Imbecilllllllll! — El camión gigante viene, Grimmjow apenas logra atajarlo con sus dos manos — ¡No perderé! —

El forceje con el camión, su mirada era determinada; el Gran Grimmjow Jeaguerjaques no iba a perder contra un GIGANTESCO camión de muchos kilos, pero de repente se dio cuenta de algo…

—5…4…3… — Aizen contaba el tiempo —…2…1…

¡BOOM!

Aizen miro el cielo ya oscurecido (bueno estando fuera de Las Noches, obvio que desde noche) con un mirada muy triste, abriendo temblorosamente su boca.

—Grimmjow…nunca te olvidaremos — el cielo oscurecido mostraba una imagen de Grimmjow en el baño.

—No decidas mi muerte — dice Grimmjow totalmente negro

— ¡Oh! Sigues vivo — lo mira decepcionado —Eres duro de matar —

— ¡Sabes cual es el colmo! — le dice molesto — ¡Los fuegos artificiales! —

—… — Aizen suspira — ¡Reunión en la sala de juntas! — Dice con un altavoz — ¡Se me olvido traigan se agua que ya se acabo la reserva! —

*****En la sala de juntas*****

Aizen está en la mesa junto a sus arrancars (como el op 7), suspira y se levanta poniendo sus manos sobre la mesa

—Como hasta ahora todos los shows han acaban con Grimmjow provocando una explosión —se explica el rey

— ¡Como si yo lo disfrutara! — se queja el mencionado

—Para evitar la rutina — tose un poco — haremos una película —

—… — deja confundidos a nuestros queridos arrancars

—Ahora para ejercer mi democracia… que últimamente he revisado sus cosas y me parece que no la respetan, ustedes decidirán cual será el tema de la película, empezamos con Grimmjow—

— ¿Yo? — Se pregunta apuntándose el mencionado — bueno que les parece algo de una película de acción con espadas y Espadas, se entiende —

—Bueno vengan a recoger el guion — Ordena el de pelo marrón

—… — todos obedecen mientras que a Grimmjow está a punto de darle un tic nervioso

—El titulo es Amor Arrancar 2: la venganza los explotados—

— ¿Por qué un secuela? — se pregunta Grimmjow

— ¿Por qué un secuela? ¿Por qué aun no te quito el brazalete de la explosión y de los poderes? ¿Por qué Claudia Schiffer no contesta mis llamadas? ¿Por qué su apellido es similar al de Ulquiorra? Son preguntas interesantes — le contesta Aizen. —Bueno todos a ensayar —

Los arrancars se retiraron de la sala y se fueron a un nuevo lugar, en donde había cámaras luces y acción, si el lugar perfecto para grabar.

—Bueno, espero que cada uno haya leído su libreto —Mira a Grimmjow que se apura para hojear sus hojas —Todos pueden ver que se trata de una novela romántica con escenas de karate y kendo—

Todos asienten mientras lo hojean lentamente.

— ¿Alguna pregunta? — Dice a Aizen — Bien todos a filmar —

Ulquiorra y Grimmjow se ponen en escena

— ¡Bueno la escena es simple! — Dice con un altavoz — ¡Ulquiorra y Grimmjow pelearan! ¡Ulquiorra le asesta un golpe súper fuerte de verdad a lo que Grimmjow sufre 32 fracturas! ¡Luego cuando Grimmjow está a punto de morir! ¡Sacara su poder especial llamado "Poder de la amorosa luz"! —

— ¡Como si fuera a decirlo! ¡Y cómo crees que luchare contra Ulquiorra sin mis poderes!—

—No te preocupes todo será efectos especiales —le tranquiliza Aizen

— ¡Pero…!

— ¡Graben! — Ulquiorra le asesta un mega golpe que de verdad a Grimmjow que lo deja con el torso desnudo.

— ¡Ulquiorra! — le grita el victimado, Aizen le hace una seña para que diga la palabra — ¡No lo hare! — pero Aizen le muestra un botón que podría hacerlo explotar, claro ya que contenía el dibujo de Grimmjow hecho añicos, se trago toda la vergüenza y sonrojado dijo — ¡Poder de la amorosa luz! —

Lo que paso después fue en cuestión de instantes, si, un cero era el efecto especial, Grimmjow exploto.

—Otro final con explosión — dice Aizen ya cansado — es bueno, pero con el tiempo cansa —

¿Pero quién lo envió?, si era nada más ni nada menos que…Szael, con un peluca Rosa que cubría su negro cabello y tenía una macabra sonrisa

C o n t i n u a r a . . . ¿ T a l v e z ?

NUEVA SECCION INAGURADA:

SECRETOS CON GIN-SAN

En la clásica habitación de "Enciclopedia Arrancar" , Gin se encontraba sentado en un escritorio, con unas hojas en mano.

—Bueno, Bueno — dice el peliblanco —esta sección según las autoras, será para informar de los secretos de este fic y algunas notas totalmente necesarias, ya que algunos o algunas se pasan las notas de autora, además ya se sabrá quien hizo esa carta de navidad —

Aplausos, aplausos.

—Bueno para inaugurar esta sección — se explica Gin —comenzaremos con un pequeño lugar que hasta ahora nadie conoce —

Oh, oh.

—Si es la habitación del gato Grimmjow —

Bravo, bravo.

—En el sgte capitulo lo veremos —

MUERETE MIERDA.

**Si, si todos los presenten abuchean a Gin, ¿Por qué? Porque Jode, Ahora dígannos de que quieren que se trate el próximo cap. a)de un nueva "formula" de Szael b)de unos viejos inútiles o c)o una continuación de tomates.**

**Ustedes deciden, nosotras lo hacemos.**

**Solo dejen Review y lean las notas de autoras.**


	9. El virus VI Viejos Inutiles

**Hola, se que nos hemos demorado mucho en actualizar pero a acá va el cap.**

**Primero empezaremos con la sección que le gusta a todo el público la contestación de Reviews:**

**_Chrome20_****_ (La primera en dejar review TTWTT Gracias nos alegramos de que te haya dado risa, no estabamos del todo seguras pero si te dio risa parece que se hizo bien el cap. anterior, si Grimmjow si que las vio negras, además por votación que recibimos se hará el cap. de una NUEVA FORMULA, felicidades por ti, pero también el de VIEJOS INUTILES gano así que veremos la combinación BUAHAHAHA)_** **_Efrain-Lamperouge_****_ (Seeeeee, se que la espera fue mucha pero ya nos conoces somos muy cambiantes como el pronóstico del clima así que nunca se sabe cuando vayamos a publicar, y si lo de Grimmjow nos encanta, imagínatelo, hacerlo explotar y que lo culpen de las explosiones eso da risa, esperamos que te guste el cap.)_**

**_Desde aca hablo yo, ya que mi hermana se fue a otro lugar. _**

**_ kurenai95(Me agrada que el cap. te haya hecho reír, y lo de la celulitis es un problema que afecta a más mujeres y hombre, tenía que afectar a un medio medio también, gracias por el cumplido y mi nee-san te agradece lo de su cumple, no te preocupes lo de los tomates lo publicare aunque después) Lili-san (Y yo que me preguntaba si mi fic daba risa gracias por darme más confianza, si Grimmjow sufre mucho y lo de Aizen y sus ocurrencias de esos raros programas, la habitación de Grimmjow bueno lo colocare, gracias por comentar en serio gracias)_** **_chikyu XD_****_(Si pues ese Grimmjow se lo tenía merecido (la verdad no XP) pero es que tenía que joderle a alguien XD, si lo peor es la ropa Hello Kitty creo que ese muñeco esta endemoniado , si amo las explosiones y amo fastidiar a alguien, espero que te guste el cap. aunque no sea de Tomates espero que te guste) Rukia 4ever (Ok, querida tu ganaste es de viejos inútiles pero hubo en empate con la nueva fórmula así que habrá una combinación Buahahaha, que impresionante reírse tanto tiempo yo me muero a los 5 minutos y si nunca lo abandonare) ilove- gimmy (Mm mm… el versus si eso se me ocurrió al ver unos camiones chocar y fue impresionante por un segundo el carro azul me recordó a Grimmjow Jejeje, imaginación no tenemos una podrida y mente retorcida, y si es de viejos inútiles pero con una nueva fórmula espero que te guste) renne(me alegro que te haya dado risa algunos chistes eran muy comunes en mi familia así que no pensé que iban a dar risa pero funciono XD, ups si nos demoramos pero no nos mates pliss, y si ganaste nueva fórmula pero con viejos inútiles Xp, espero que te guste)_** **_Maiichu14 (no sé cuantas personas nos han dicho eso y si nos fumamos unas cuantas de marihuana (no, es broma XD) somos sanas al 100 º/o, bueno no tan sanas si tenemos problemas mentales (broma Xp)) darklolita96(si nuestro fic es genial, naaa, aun nos falta mucho pero de hacer reír un poco eso si me hizo muy feliz, gracias por tus lindas palabras, espero que te guste el cap.)_**

**Ahora si el cap.**

**Disclaimer: **Bleach NO me pertenece, pero mi decisión de adorar Bleach sí.

**EL VIRUS V.I ATACA**

SECRETOS CON GIN-SAN

Se puede ver a Gin con un traje negro, el clásico de los espías con su lucecita en su cabeza.

—Hola a todos— dice entre susurros —, aquí esta lo que les prometí— el peliblanco estaba poniendo su mano en una perilla.

Sí, todos seguramente se acordaran de la promesa del capítulo anterior, si, la Habitación de Grimmjow Jeaguerjaques será revelada…

El hombre giro de la perilla sigilosamente, esta chirrió levemente pero nada, el hombre recién encendió su lamparita de su cabeza.

Sus ojos no podían creer lo que estaba viendo, era…era…era…

— ¡QUE DIABLOS ES ESTO!—

C o n t i n u a r a . . .

Ahora si el cap.

**EL VIRUS V.I ATACA**

**El comienzo…**

Ese incidente ocurrió en el lugar más temido del universo, no, no en la habitación de una fanática de los Jonas, si no en Hueco Mundo, en un palacio en decadencia conocido como Las Noches.

Todo empezó con un pequeño y egoísta deseo…

—Ja jajaja— reía maniáticamente Szael, el cual estaba haciendo experimentos y aun conservaba la peluca del capítulo anterior — ¡He creado el mejor tinte de la historia y… además desaparece las celulitis! ¡Soy el mejor!— decía el Espada al darse cuenta que la solución a sus problemas esteba en un pequeño recipiente de vidrio, solo una le faltaba el toque final, si una gota de otra sustancia y estaba completo, solo necesitaba paciencia y calma para poner la última gota.

Nada ni nadie iba a interrumpir este momento, excepto…

_— ¡QUE DIABLOS ES ESTO!—_

Con ese grito el vio a su experimento desmoronarse frente a sus ojos, si, toda la formula fue derramada ahí.

¡Un momento!, pensó, vio como una especie de humo rosa envolvía el cuarto, en su cabeza se prendió una alarma, si como esa de los incendios, el salió rápidamente, cubriendo con su mano su rostro.

Tenía que huir, el humo siguió expandiéndose, y toda la culpa la tenía él, el no se sentía culpable, en lo absoluto la culpa la tenía Yammy por revelar su problema de celulitis y caspa, y las zorras de las autoras por teñirle el cabello de negro.

El no tenía la culpa, al menos eso quería creer.

**Los elegidos…**

— Apache —habla seriamente Stark a la mencionada — Se te está creciendo la barba—

— ¡NOOOOOOOOO!— grita cubriéndose la boca, si esta chica se estaba descuidando y la barba le había crecido

— ¡Idiota!— dice Lilynette que estaba a su costado — ¡Se dice de una manera sutil! Así— toma un poco de aire — ¡Una población se te está creciendo sobre tu boca!—

Y con esos gritos que se daban Lilynette y Stark, mas las burlas de las compañeras de Apache por su reciente barba, ninguna se dio cuenta de lo grave de la situación, no hasta que…

— ¡Detente Apache!— le grita Mila-Rose a la mencionada, por que se había abalanzado contra ella y le estaba presionado el cuello

— ¡Detente! ... No pensándolo bien… — Sun-Sun pone su barbilla sobre sus mano — Mátense y así yo me quedo con Halibel-sama—

La chica ahora su cabellos adquiria un color rosa continúo asfixiándola y la pequeña Lilynette, dejo de mirar esa perturbadora escena de un intento de homicidio.

Solo entonces ella se dio cuenta de algo aun más perturbador.

— ¡Stark…!— grita ante una horrible imagen — ¡T-tu…!—

— ¡¿Que? ¡No me digas que se me está creciendo la barba!— se cubre su rostro, ¡Un momento! ¡El ya tiene barba!

— ¡No! ¡De cualquier modo tu ya tienes!— le apunta con el dedo, estos niños, uno de estos días se les pudrirá el dedo. — ¡Tu cierre está abierto!—

—Puf…— suspira desilusionado —Pensé que era otra cosa — se para dejando ver una NO muy clara imagen pixeleada, ¡Gracias tecnología! ¡Gracias por censurar los p***s!

—…— Lilynette estaba sin habla, sencillamente atónita.

—Vámonos Lilynette— dice el arrancar saliendo de la habitación

— ¡Oye! ¡Esas fracciones podrían asesinarse!— le grita siguiéndole

—Te equivocas — le corrige —no se están matando. Solo está dejando salir su estrés poco a poco—

— ¿Poco a poco?— ¡Oh por dios!, desde acá se nota las claras intenciones asesinas que ostenta Apache — ¡Mira!— la fracción de Halibel, Apache estaba yendo ahora contra Sun-Sun.

Un momento, se da cuenta la pequeña, Mila-Rose la que estaba siendo atacada de repente sus ojos pierden su brillo hasta que se convierten en blancos; como los de un zombi, esta se encamina a los que estaban saliendo.

Stark no le tomo mucha importancia y sale normalmente, pero Lilynette no, presiente una extraña aura.

Cuando Stark se dio cuenta ya era tarde, Mila-Rose que traia el pelo rosa; se abalanzó contra ellos. Gracias a su rápida acción, de Stark, ambos se salvaron. Lograron salir de la habitación cerrándolo con fuerza.

— ¡¿Que demonios ha pasado? — pregunta ofuscado el de pelo marrón

— Eso quisiera saber yo — le contesta la rubia

**El miedo hace estragos...**

— ¡Aizen-sama! ¡Aizen-sama! — Tousen llama a su líder que estaba sentado en su trono, acaso no le duele el trasero, porque a mi si — ¡Es una emergencia! —

— ¿Que ocurre Tousen?— le pregunta tranquilamente el rey — Pareces perturbado —

— ¡Aizen-sama! — el ex capi que había acabado de correr recuperaba su aliento y con un firme mirada, ok, si nos estamos burlando, le dijo — ¡El virus VI nos ataca!—

Aizen aun no podía creer lo que sus bellas y santas orejas, bueno no son tan santas pero sí que oían, debía de ser mentira, no podía ser real.

— Tousen...— dice entre cortante — Dime que es mentira —

— Es tan real como su cabello —

— Hueco Mundo está condenado... —

...

...

...

Ahora recapitularemos lo vivido, todo se desencadenó por una nueva fórmula contra la celulitis; sin embargo, el pequeño deseo de piernas perfectas acabaría con la creación de un poderoso y letal virus; el VI estaba hecho. Nuestros héroes; Lilynette y Stark, son testigos de los estragos del nocivo virus VI, ¡¿Que demonios es este virus?¡¿Claudia Schiffer es hermana de Ulquiorra? ¡¿O una pariente? ¡¿Algún día Aizen tendrá el número de esta supermodelo? Con un pavor incontrolable nuestra historia continúa...

— Stark — dice Lilynette, mirando con el rabillo del ojo a los enzombiecidos arrancars, ella lo observaba todo al lado de Stark escondidos tras una pared —Al parecer todos los arrancars están infectados, tenemos que huir—

— Ok; lo haremos — y ambos salen de su escondite cuidadosamente; ellos logran huir en lo profundo del palacio, cuando estaban cerca de los almacenes un katana se posa cerca al cuello de Stark.

— Muéstrame tu barba si quieres pasar — la voz fría de Ulquiorra resonó por lo oídos de los arrancars

— ¿Ulquiorra? — dice sorprendido al escuchar laz voz del emo, Stark se voltea lentamente al igual que Lilynette.

— Aun no tienen barba — el emo se alivia ante tal acto

— ¿Sabes que son esas cosas? — le preguntan al unisono los chicos.

— No lo se. Solo se que a los que se le crece la barba pierden el control de si mismos — Ulquiorra se limpia la sangre que chorrea sobre su frente, como cuando Ichigo peleo con Ikakku. — a duras penas pude huir —

Entonces se puede ver claramente lo que le paso a Ulquiorra: el... El se cayo por las escaleras por tirar la basura.

— ¡Oye! — se queja Lilynette — ¡Se ven claramente tus pensamientos y eso no tiene nada que ver con los zombies —

— Tsk... — Ulquiorra dice en señal de molestia — No debi de utilizar sandalias —

— ¡¿Como llegaste a esa conclusion? — gritan al unisono Stark y Lilynette.

— Es que esa basura empezaba a oler mal y era muy pesada por lo que la humana no podia sacarla y yo me ofreci — ¡¿Es estupido? ¡¿Es su chacha o que?, piensan el duo ante tales palabras — Tenia que botar la basura —

— Creo que es hora que botes tambien tu cerebro, Ulquiorra — le responden cordinadamente; woow son como uno, espera son uno.

Su amistosa charla se veria interrumpida con la pronta aparicion de lo zombies rodeandolos.

— Dejemos la charla — miro seriamente Stark a los arrancar zombies que los rodeaban.

— Nos deshaceremos de los zombies — dice el emo — Esperen — se pone a pensar — son zombies pero tienen barba que tal si los llamamos "Barbies" — y no, no fue un chiste lo dijo en serio.

— ¡Es la cosa mas estupida que escuchado en todo el cap.! — se pone muy histerica la rubia — ¡¿No lo crees Stark? —

— ¡Cierto! — asiente el de pelo marron; al fin dejo de ser idiota piensa su contra parte — Tienen barba pero son zombies, Barbies —

— ¡Ustedes so...!

— ¡Cuidado! — Stark bloquea la patada del barbies; pero al sentir la firmeza de sus piernas se dio cuente que... — ¡No tienen celulitis! — algo bueno tenia que traer esa formula ademas de dejar pintado el cabello de rosa

— ¡No es momento para eso! — grita la rubia, la situacion era muy grave; venian mas Barbies y Ulquiorra y Stark no podrian con tantos; ¡Un momento! Ulquiorra acababa de sonreirle, y su sonrisa decia claramente lo consecuente: "les dijiste Barbies". Comprobado el Cuarto Espada estaba cachoncho por la humana, tanto que ahora se volvio un idiota.

El combate se tornaba mucho mas dificil, tanto que habian sido obligados a retroceder. Ellos se hallaban cerca de la puerta del almacen hasta que...

— ¡Entren! — les dijo una voz que abrio la puerta del almacen; antes que nada era un gran almacen con tres pisos, y ascensor. Ellos obedecieron a la voz e ingresaron al almacen, ni bien entraron el hombre cerro la puerta.

— Nos salvamos — suspiraron aliviados los arrancars; Stark levanta la mirada y descubre quien es su salvador; Gin.

— Al parecer se salvaron — les dice dedidando su tan conocida sonrisa — Por lo menos ellos nos pueden servir ¿no es verdad Aizen-taicho?—

— Exacto; Gin — dice Aizen que estaba sentado en un banco conocido como Tousen.

— Aizen-sama como siempre le digo — Tousen habla algo tembloroso al igual que su cuerpo — Hay que comer ensalada — si, las mujeres, tan tiernas nunca te dicen debes de bajar de peso solo te dicen; mas ensalada. ¡Espera! Este no es mujer.

— Tousen — el metrosexual cierra sus ojos — indirectamente te refieres a mi peso —

— ¡Nunca! Aizen-sama es perfecto como es — contesta el ciego sudando frio — me refiero que en la cena hay que comer ensalada —

— Entiendo — ese Aizen, nadie es capaz de decirle la verdad — Todo esto es por las sandalias —

— ¡Oi! ¡¿Podrian dejar las sandalias en paz? — se quejan el duo que es como uno siendo uno; woow eso fue confuso.

Ulquiorra solo veia esto y recordaba unos sucesos en relacion a su Aizen-sama.

Si cuando Ulquiorra se cayo de las escaleras por botar la basura; en parte fue por las sandalias pero... En parte por Aizen; Ulquiorra era muy delgado y podia pasar por las escaleras de papel; llamadas asi por estar echas con papel. Pero Aizen al pisar las escaleras lo rompio; si y desde esa noche todos los Espadas dan ensalada a Aizen.

— En otras palabras — continúa Aizen — Quiero que protejan este almacen libre de Barbies con su vida —

— ¿Y por qué haríamos eso?— cuestiona el dúo

—Es que Tousen y Yo nos iremos a ver a Szael, para así saber si ya tiene un antídoto —Contesta mientras utiliza al pobre ciego como un caballo — Vamonos Tousen — dice Aizen mientras lo golpeando con una rama en la parte trasera.

— C-como ordene Aizen-sama — y nuestro cegado ciego por la fidelidad de un buen cachorro hacia su amo, camina unos trescientos metros y se detiene al chocar con una capsula de escape. Aizen se sube a la espalda de Tousen, que malo que es Aizen ¡No abuses de Tousen, Aizen!, y toca un boton el cual hace que la capsula se abra y entra Aizen y Tousen.

Cuando la capsula despega los arrancars se dan cuenta que habian sido engañados, Aizen habia fugado dejandolos a su suerte. Bueno eso ya era un descenlace esperado y muy comun en este fic.

— ¿Y ahora que hacemos? — se pregunta la rubia — Stark creo que... ¡¿Que demonios? — lo que la pequeña veia era que...

— ¿Tienes un cinco? — pregunta Stark; que estaba jugando cartas con Gin y Ulquiorra estaba mirando por la ventana, al parecer para pensar en un plan. Bueno al menos podia razonar con Ulquiorra, ya que Stark era un caso perdido al igual que Gin.

— ¿Que haces Ulquiorra? — la chica se acerca al Cuarto Espada, pero al parecer el no la escucha ya que la ignora. — Oi, te estoy hablando —

Nada. El arrancar aun no le hace caso, es mas cierra los ojos y suspira.

— Humana... ¿Estaras bien? —

— ¡¿Eres la esposa que vela por su marido o que? —

Comprobado. Los arrancars perdieron su inteligencia a causa de participar en este fic. Bueno la rubiecita decide no preocuparse, a pesar de estar ahí con un trio de idiotas, tienen suficiente comida para sobrevivir ya que estaban en el almacen de comida. A menos que...

— Ganaste Stark — dice Gin al ver que Stark SI logro comerse toda la comida del Almacen — ¿Como te sientes? —

— Como el hombre embarazado — dice acariciando su... ¿Vientre? ¿barriga?; eso fue totalmente raro.

— ¡¿Que demonios hiciste Stark? — le grita molesta su contra parte — ¡¿Ahora como vamos a sobrevivir? — la pequeña hubiese continuado gritando de no ser por que otra rubia que le queria hacer competencia se aparece; como cuando Naruto se pone cara a cara con Hinata.

— ¡¿Y ahora porque esta burda imitacion de Naruto? — mientras ella se quejaba; la rubia mayor bajo del techo

— Se deben de estar preguntando ¿Que rayos es este virus? — dice la de gran pechonalidad — Yo se los explicare — y empieza a explicar — Este virus es conocido como V.I ; hace que una persona normal se le crezca la barba, tiñendoles el cabello de color rosa y exterminando la celulitis dandole firmeza a su piernas; haciendo que estos pierdan el control de sus cuerpos y ataquen a otros convirtiendolos a ellos tambien en gastadores de dinero, que no temen exponer sus cuerpos no se rasuran la barba y son unos vagos. Es una bioarma infernal —

— ¡Imposible! — dice Ulquiorra totalmente deseperado — ¡Porque tenia que ser el V.I! ¡Sospeche que era el V.I! ¡Pero no crei que era el V.I! —

— Oi ¿Podrian dejar de decir V.I? Me sacan de quicio — se queja los demas arracar, Espada y Teniente. Mientras tanto Halibel iba a continuar diciendo y Ulquiorra golpeando su cabeza con la pared.

— Lo unico bueno es que este almacen es una fortaleza impenetrable — la rubia se sienta — a menos que un enemigo totalmente fuerte destruya la fuerte puerta blindada contra ceros; estamos a salvo por ese motivo —.

— Bueno al menos nosotros estarem...

¡KA-BOOM!

Y si; un golpe mortal destruyo la puerta; dejando a los arrancars con la quijada desubicada, los pedazos de la puerta yacian en el suelo, mientras que el humo empezaba a disciparse y se empesaba a verse una muy conocida silueta, si, era...

— ¡Aizen! — gritaron todos los que estaban en el almacen

— ¡Que demon...! — dijo Gin viendo fijamente a Aizen— tengan cuidado se convirtio en una barbie —

— ¡¿Que dices? — fue en ese momento que los demas se dedicaron a ver detenidamente a Aizen. Lo que vieron los dejo en shock, bueno, si era de esperarse, pero, no pensaron que Aizen seguiria siendo tan petulante como antes ya que aun siendo una barbie se comportaba como antes, montandose en la espalda del pobre Tousen que aun barbie seguia siendo como su caballo; algunas cosas ni siendo Barbies cambiarian.

— ¡Rapido huyamos! — dice Halibel abriendo el ascensor; los demas ni tardos ni peresosos la siguen metiendose al ascensor. Cuando ya se hubieron calmado empezar a suspirar.

— Bueno creo que somos todos —dice Stark—hay que contar 1…2…3…4…5—

— Espera— dice Lilynette —1…2…3… 4… ¿5…?— Sip, al parecer faltaba una persona —Estamos Yo, Stark, Ulquiorra Halibel y ¿Gin?—

—No falta Gin— le contesta Stark —Mira Yo… tu…Halibel…Ulquiorra… y Gin— levanta una sandalia que decía Gin, en serio ¡ya me harte de las sandalias!

— ¡¿Como diablos puedes ser tan insensible? — se queja la pequeña rubia — ¡Eres un...!

— El ascensor se detiene — se meten Ulquiorra y Halibel

El ascensor hizo su parada en el piso 2, por si acaso es un inmenso almacen, los arrancar se acurrucaron en un rincon entonces lo ven...

— ¡Humana! — dicen todos, Inoue vestia su traje normal pero con una mascarilla de tela que cubria su boca, ella traia cargando a Gin, por favor abstenganse de imaginarse o sino se traumaran — ¡Gin! —

Ulquiorra sale del ascensor y se acerca a Orihime, el toma a Gin de los hombres de la chica y lo tira como si fuera cualquier cochinadita y media dentro del ascensor.

— No deberias de cargar tanto peso — le susurra levemente el Espada a Inoue, la chica se sonroja un poco y dice

— Gracias por preocuparte Ulquiobarbie-kun —

— ... — el Espada la mira tiernamente y mientras tanto los otros captaron la indirecta y cerraron el ascensor

— Nosotros no vimos nada — dice Stark

— En efecto, no vimos nada — le responden las rubias, woow el sueño de mi hermano cumplido, estar en un ascensor con dos rubias. Pero habia algo que susurraba unas palabras en un idioma incomprensible, pronto ellos se darian cuenta de...

— ¡Mostacho! — gritan el trio al ver a Gin con un ridiculo mostacho — Al parecer esta es la forma evolucionada de las Barbies, Mostacho — Gin intento lanzarse contra Lilynette pero esta logro esquivarlo.

— ¡Rapido cortenle el mostacho! — Halibel les lanza al pack 2 por uno unos afeita barbas, ahora no me acuerdo como se llaman.

— Si no hay de otra ¡Toma! — Stark propicia un tajazo que deja todo afeitado a... Su cabeza en linea recta. — Falle —

Varios tajazos fallidos y por fin un mostacho elimindado despues...

Ellos salen del ascensor y suben hasta el tercerpiso y extrañamente habia un pasadizo para llegar a la azotea, ese si es un gran almacen; tiene de todo.

Y estando ellos ahí deciden esperar, esperar a que esta locura se acabe y que alguien se digne a salvarlos.

— Me he comunicado con Szael y dice que tendremos que esperar un poco, el vendra con el antidoto — Halibel da su informe

— Espero que sobrevivamos para entonces — comenta la pequeña, Stark estaba sentado mirando al cielo mientras que Halibel miraba fijamente al suelo, si ellos 3 eran los unicos sobrevivientes de este mortal virus... Esta peliaguda pesallida pronto acabaria...

Grrrrr.

Se escuchaba muy cerca, al parecer los infectados los habian encontrado. Ellos estaban en la azotea del almacen y la unica forma de entrar era mediante un pequeña y debil puerta. Estaban perdidos sin duda alguna.

Pero... Diez segundos de escuchar esos macabros ruidos aparecio un helicoptero en el cielo, si, era como encontrar una maquina de afeitar en medio de un barba. En el helicoptero se encontraba Szael y el pelirosa tenía un arma algo parecida a una bazooka.

Pero...

Si, el helicoptero sufrio un desperfecto tecnico chocando con el almacen, justo en la azotea destruyendo la puerta que los libraba de los infectados. Mas cagados no podian estar.

Los infectados entraban a la mar como un millon de Narutos, mientras que nuestros tres sobreviventes no hacian mas de otra que acurrucarse en un rincon.

— Estamos condenados — piensa en voz alta nuestra pequeña rubia.

Lilynette POV

Halibel y Stark se pararon, estoy segura que ellos no iban a perecer sin antes luchar. Pero de alguna manera estaba equivocada... Ellos solo buscaban escubullirse y huir.

— ¡Hijos de ****! ¡¿Piensan dejarme sola? — les grite a al ver como huian

— ¡No te metas con nuestar madre, que en paz descanse! — contestan los malditos bastardos, pero no Halibel se pone a luchar con muchas Barbies y Mostachos, mientras que Stark intenta acercarse a la bazooka de Szael, que al chocar quedo en ese lugar.

Fue inutil.

Las barbies se acercaron y empezaron a atacarnos, y mientras perdia la conciencia de mi misma lo vi... Si, ahora que lo pienso bien me doy cuenta de muchas cosas, esa persona, no importase cuanto enemigo se le acercase a el no conseguian hacerle daño.

Porque despues de todo Stark... Era el portador original del virus V.I, en otras palabras el ya era un viejo inutil.

El disparo la bazooka al cielo, liberando asi el antidoto; en estos casos no esta mal tener un viejo inutil de Espada... ¿Veradad?.

Paso unos cuantos dias...

— ¡Su señoria, mi cliente es inocente! — decreta Stark, al parecer el y todo Hueco Mundo estaba en un juicio, y este Espada era el abogado de Szael.

Aizen, el Juez, lo observaba todo desde su silla acolchada contra dolor de trasero, y observaba fijamente al acusado Szael.

— ¿Que pruebas tiene para decir eso? —

— ¡Su cabello de mi cliente es negro en realidad! — y el primero le quita la peluca a Szael.

— ¡Mentira! — grita el ex-pelirosa

— Cualquier cosa que tenga que decir lo hace mediante su abogado, Octava; de cualquier modo es considerado culpable, chicos llevenselo —

— ¡NOOOO! — grita Szael tapadonse lo ojos, pero no pasa nada y el no comprende — ¿Ala? —

— ¡NOOOO! — si, ese grito provenia de Grimmjow — ¡¿POR QUE YO? ¡SI NI SIQUIERA HE APARECIDO EN ESTE CAPITULO! —

— Calla, sencillamente me molesta el rosa de tu cabello —

— ¡MI CABELLO NO ES ROSA! —

C o n t i n u a r a . . .

**Un final sencillito y comun, jejeje, esperamos que les haya gustado y lo siento por la demora u.u es que la inspiracion iba y se iba XD.**

**Y que no se imaginaron que los protas serian Stark y Lilynette XP, si es algunas veces me ponemos a pensar que Grimmjow merece su descanso... EN UNA CARCEL! **

**Aun no nos ponemos a pensar como sera el siguiente cap. De las elecion presidenciales arrancadas XD? De un intento de romance UlquiHime? No lo sabemos XP.**

**Anuncio 1: para los que leen la Enciclopedia Arrancar del Amor, que por si acaso ya actualizo un nuevo cap, se publico un anuncio muy importante, en otras palabras este es un anuncio de un anuncio (XD) para anunciar a su enemigo mortal de La Enciclopedia Arrancar del Amor, Centro de ayuda para Shinigamis deseperados, muy pronto en fics por estas misma autoras.**

**Anuncio 2: mmm... No sabemos que mas poner XP.**

**Y recuerden: **

**Cada vez que no dejan review muere un gatito u.u**


	10. Inicio del desastre

Ps, en el momento en el cual escribí este cap es 7/02/11 y... Si, hace mucho calor en mi pais -.-"; y para colmo cuando estaba viniendo al psicologo un maldito mocoso nos mojo a mi (Ryunna) y a mi prima con un globo de agua... Aghhh! Los odio -3-*

Ahora si el cap.

Disclaimer: Bleach NO me pertenece, pero mi decisión de adorar Bleach sí.

EL VERANO Y SUS DELIRIOS:

Parte I

El inicio del desastre.

Verano. Calor. Vivir en un desierto. ¿Maravillosa forma de pasar el verano? No lo creo.

Ultimamente los dia en Las Noches se hacian mas dificiles, Grimmjow cada dia se quitaba mas la ropa ocasionando la desconcentración de las mujeres que laboraban alli... Ahh... Y como olvidar la vez que fue casi violado por quitarse el pantalon. Ulquiorra estaba con un semblante completamente serio, pero tenia la cabeza caliente, no, no por el calor, si no, porque la humana cada vez utilizaba ropa mas "ligera".

En fin, todos la pasaba mal, pero, ¿y Aizen?, ¡oh si! Ese tipo no la pasaba mal, despues de todo tenia un nuevo y renovante producto ¡el nuevo y renovante shampoo! Hecho por el genio en cuidados del cabello, el señor "Uravira" que para este gran calor habia combinado el shampoo con el acondicionador, pero ¡que gran combinacion! Todo para que su cabello no sufra por el sol y con tanto calor la humedad no malograria su perfecto peinado; pero... ¡Su piel! ¡Dios santo! ¡Su piel se estaba secando! Y eso lo tenia sumamente preocupado... Pero...

—Aizen-sama— dijeron Tousen y Gin reportandose, si, esto hubiese sido la reunion mas normal de no ser porque el moreno estaba mojado y Gin sostenia un globo de agua por detras —Nos hemos reportado como siempre, ¿tiene alguna peticion?

Aizen se queda asombrado, la piel de Tousen parecia resplandecer por las gotas de agua: mojada y fresca, asi se podia definir la piel de el. El castaño sonrio para si mismo. —Si, tengo una misión para ustedes.

¡Torneo de Agua en Las Noches!

Todos los arrancars estaban participando en este concurso, que extrañamente se realizaba en una piscina, si, una piscina y en la silla donde supuestamente debia estar el salvavidas estaba Aizen, si, ese tipo a lo mucho que salvaria seria su propio peinado.

Grimmjow estaba en la piscina, sus unicos aliados eran el y su globo de agua, Ulquiorra... Bueno... El no podia concentrarse bien en lo que hacia, despues de todo ver a la Hime en un traje de baño coloreaba sus mejillas y hacia sangrar su nariz, y Nnoitrora... Pues... El estaba siendo "acosado" por Tesla; Halibel, era nominada como la mas sexy del lugar, y que nadie se queje que ella si lo es... y mucho; Barragan, pues, como todo buen viejito se estaba soleando SIN bloqueador solar, y digamos ¡eso dejara marca!

Todos los demas arrancar hacian practicamente lo mismo, pero el motivo por el cual Aizen los habia traido, ademas de promocionar el nuevo Shampoo Sebal Co-creations por Perry Charles, resistente al clima con Aqua-Resistant y filtro UV, ademas con el paquete completo de Shampoo+Acondicionador+Crema para peinar, venia con 70% de descuento, y como no tenia dinero suficiente para comprar el paquete de un año "habló" amistosamente con sus espadas, para que pagarán sus productos; pero en fin, el otro motivo era para ver como se mataban con chorros de agua.

—Aizen-taicho— Gin apareció por detrás de la silla de salvavidas. Aizen sonrío, como siempre la presencia de Gin era tan obvio, y por supuesto, como era obvio no se veía nada sexy como él. A pesar de estar en traje de baño, y se le veía esos músculos de infarto... Y a Aizen un poco más y se nos va al otro lado de la acera. —, ¿deberíamos dar inicio a la masacr... Digo, competencia?

Él metrosexual coloca su mano como soporte de su rostro, él estaba sentado en su silla con su traje de baño que decía "I love Las Vegas", pero la parte de "Las Vegas" fue tachado, y ahora decía "I love Hueco Mundo" —Gin, siempre es bueno hablar con la verdad. — sonríe de manera maliciosa. — ¿Acaso olvidaste que los globos de agua fueron modificados para explotar sí chocan con el cuerpo de Grimmjo... Digo de todos, corrección, digo Grimmjow?

Mientras tanto, en la piscina.

—Tengo la impresión de que... — aparece un Grimmy con aura deprimida. —... Moriré otra vez.

—Nel quele participar. — de manera sorpresiva,aparece Nel Tu, milagrosamente sin sus acompañantes.

— ¡¿Pero quién mierda eres?— pregunta sorprendido y molesto el sexto Espada. — ¡Es más, tú aparece mucho después en el manga/anime!

La pequeña peliverde pone una cara de puchero y como estaba en la piscina, empieza a tirar del traje de baño de Grimmy-cat-kun.

— ¡Nel quele participar! ¡Nel quele, Nel quele, Nel quele, Nel quele participar!— El peliazul intentaba detener sin éxito a la pequeña pero... Cada movimiento que el hacía se le baja más y más la ropa de baño. Las mujeres estaban sonrojadas y entusiasmadas, todas a la espera a que a el Gatito se le caiga toda la ropa.

— ¡Está bien! ¡Juega, mocosa de mierda!— dice molesto, mientras tanto la peliverde sonreía felizmente, pero las mujeres se resignaron a no ver a Grimmy sin ropa... Por ahora.

En su silla de salvavidas, Aizen sonreía, al parecer esto se pondría bueno. Y los equipos quedaron así:

—Equipo: Gatitos esponjos, Miau~.

-Grimmjow Jeagerjaquez.

-Nel Tu.

Grimmjow miraba a otro lado, sonrojado. ¡Diablos!, pensó en su interior, la mocosa había elegido ese nombre gay para su equipo. Ya que no quería poner el nombre de Equipo Pantera, sólo por que las panteras la asustaban. Mientras tanto Nel sólo sonreía y se limpiaba con su brazo su nariz, y por cierto, la pequeña no tenía traje de baño estaba con su ropa normal, aunque mojada.

—Equipo: Ejes del Poder. -no robamos nombre a Hetalia-

-Barragan.

-Halibel.

En este equipo estaba nuestro quemado por el astro Rey, Barragan y por supuesto, la muy sexosa y ardiente Halibel. Este equipo se ve muy poderoso... En ese momento, una mosca se posa en la piel quemada de Barragan y este empieza a chillar como una niña, pero sus fracciones vienen y lo consuelan, todo mientras la rubia posa la palma de la mano en su cara, suspirando.

—Equipo: Lilynette y su LilyHueca.

-Lilynette

-Orihime.

Lilynette se cuestionaba la razón porque mierda le había tocado con la humana inflada, que nada de cuerpo parecía real... Es que esa humana tenía... Pechos grandes, trasero redondo y bien proporcionado, piernas esbeltas... Cabello largo, un hermoso rostro... E incluso Stark ponía cara de baboso al verla, ¿Un momento?, pensó ella.

— ¡STAAAAAAAAAAARK! ¡Ven aquí!

—Equipo: S&S Association.

-Stark.

-Szael.

Tras el grito, Stark estaba sumergido en la piscina, en posición fetal, cualquier cosa que haya hecho gritar a Lilynette no era bueno para él. Mientras tanto, Szael inyectaba una dudosa sustancia a los globos, mientras decía en murmuro: Los destruire a todos, los destruire a todos.

—Ai no chikara -el poder del amor-

-Ulquiacho.

-Zommari.

Este equipo se podría describir como el más mamon, digo el más ''romántico''. Zommari sostenía entre sus dedos una rosa, y la acercaba a sus labios. Mientras tanto Ulqui desvíaba la vista... Observando un delicioso objetivo conocido como Hime.

.

.

.

—Aizen-taicho, ¿su objetivo no era ver a tod... Digo a Grimmjow morir por los globos de agua? ¿Por qué los unió a todos en equipos?— pregunto Gin, levantando la vista hacia arriba, para ver al mencionado. Pero en un descuido abre sus bellos ojos rojos y... son quemados por el sol. — ¡Mis ojos! ¡Noooooooooo! ¡Te maldigo, Astro Rey, te maldigooooooooo!

Gin rodaba por el suelo, mientras tanto el castaño lo veía con semblante neutral, sentía pena que el cuerpazo de Gin se ensuciara en el suelo. Aizen movió sus labios e inmediatamente Gin se paro, era el inicio del plan.

La maliciosa sonrisa de Aizen ponía fic a este cap. ¿Qué es lo que Aizen quiso decir? ¿Qué plan tienen planeado? ¿Por qué utilice la redundancia? ¿Por qué carajos apareció Nel? ¿Dónde está Nnoitrora? ¿Morirá Grimmy? ¿Sabían que Grimmy-cat-kun está tan rico que la autora se muere por él?. Todas las repuestas y más en el sgte cap.

Miau~ uwu... Por fin termine... Jejeje... Soy una mala autora u.u... Gomen, es que no se porque no término mis fics... De este cap no tengo mucho que decir n.n... Excepto que ahora estoy algo depre u.u. En fin, comenten please c:

Arigatou por leer! nwn


End file.
